


Zwei furchtbare Dates & eine perfekte Gelegenheit

by Mabji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Dating, M/M, Nachkriegsgeschichte, Oneshot, Valentine's Day, snarry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji
Summary: Oneshot! Snarry! Nachkriegsgeschichte!Harry hätte ahnen müssen, dass Hermines Blinddate-Idee nach hinten losgehen würde. Doch mit so einer Katastrophe hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nur zu gut, dass er nicht der einzig Leidende war. Und in Zeiten der Not sollte man sich doch zusammen tun, oder? Vielleicht sollte er sich beeilen, bevor Snape sein eigenes Date noch über die Muscheln hinweg erwürgt!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 16





	Zwei furchtbare Dates & eine perfekte Gelegenheit

Harry hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Hermine ihn zu einem Blinddate überredet hatte. Und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Blinddate völlig in die Hose ging. Das hätte sein erster Hinweis sein sollen.

Das zweite Alarmsignal war das Datum gewesen. 14. Februar. Valentinstag. Tatsächlich hatte ihn das sogar kurz das Gesicht verziehen lassen, aber am Ende hatte Hermine ihn doch breitgeschlagen.

„Ach, komm schon, Harry!“, maulte Hermine. „Jim weiß, dass das nur ein ganz normales erstes Date ist. Das Datum ist reiner Zufall. Du stellst dich einfach nur kindisch an und verpasst dadurch vielleicht die Chance auf wahre Liebe!“

Das war ein Argument, dass sie ihm immer an den Kopf warf, wenn er versuchte sie abzuwimmeln. Und leider war es auch immer dieses Argument, dass Harry zum Einknicken brachte.

So stand er also hier, an diesem kalten und nassen Valentinsabend. Sein Date war schon geschlagene fünfzehn Minuten zu spät und langsam spürte Harry seine Finger nicht mehr. Zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal drehte er sich zum Restaurant um und las das Schild über der Eingangstür. ‚Potestatem‘ stand dort in ausgeblichenen goldenen Lettern. Latein für ‚Gelegenheit‘. Das Lokal stand war sowohl für Muggel als auch für Magier ein gut bekannter Anlaufspunkt. Und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das auch genau der Ort war, für den Hermine ihnen einen Tisch reserviert hatte.

Wo war also dieser verdammte Jim?

„Potter?“, fragte mit einem Mal eine raue Stimme neben ihm.

Harry wirbelte herum und fand sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Severus Snape wieder, der ihn überrascht und etwas missmutig anblinzelte.

„Professor Snape! Guten Abend! Es ist schön Sie zu sehen, Sir.“, sagte Harry fröhlich und streckte sogar brav eine Hand aus. Der Zaubertrankmeister schüttelte diese kurz, aber es war klar, dass er sich dabei unwohl fühlte.

Entschuldigend verzog Harry das Gesicht. „Ich weiß. Eishände. Tut mir leid.“

Er schüttelte seine Finger in der Hoffnung die Durchblutung etwas anzuregen und ärgerte sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend darüber, dass er seine Handschuhe im Büro hatte liegen lassen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Professor? Was machen Sie hier?“, fragte er und hoffte schon darauf, dass er den Mann für ein paar Minuten in ein Gespräch verwickeln konnte. So würde die Zeit, bis sein Date eintraf, vielleicht etwas schneller vergehen. Dann bemerkte er plötzlich, dass Snape nicht allein war.

Hinter dem Zaubertrankmeister stand ein bulliger Typ, der in seinem Wintermantel mit breitem Pelzkragen und der protzigen Goldkette irgendwie etwas Zuhältermäßiges hatte. Darüber hätte Harry vielleicht noch hinweg sehen können, wenn der Mann ihn nicht gleichzeitig gemustert hätte, wie ein ekelerregendes Insekt.

Nur mit Mühe bekam er trotzdem ein freundliches Lächeln zustand.

„Oh, Verzeihung.“, sagte er höflich, wenn auch mit viel weniger Begeisterung in der Stimme, als bei seiner Begrüßung von Snape. „Ich hab Sie gar nicht gesehen. Mein Name ist Harry Potter.“

Mister Zuhälter beachtete seine ausgestreckte Hand nicht, sondern legte stattdessen sehr besitzergreifend einen Arm um Snape.

„Severus, ich gehe schon mal rein, während du deinen Bekannten hier abspeist. Ich will nicht, dass sie unseren Tisch vergeben. Beeil dich.“, sagte der Kerl kühl und Harry wunderte sich über den unterschwelligen Befehlston des Mannes.

Mit deutlicher Verblüffung im Gesicht sah er dem Kerl nach, als dieser im Inneren des Restaurants verschwand.

„Okay. Dieser da mag mich nicht. Das sollte ich mir merken.“, murmelte er schließlich, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Snape, und ließ dann seine Hand sinken, die immer noch halb in der Luft hing.

Stille breitete sich zwischen Harry und seinem ehemaligen Lehrer aus. Ein Blick in die Richtung des Mannes zeigte ihm, dass Snapes Unbehagen in den letzten Sekunden nur noch stärker geworden war.

Schließlich seufzte der Mann. „Potter, was machen Sie hier?“

„Ich warte auf mein sehr unpünktliches Blinddate.“, sagte Harry. „Und sie haben auch ein Date mit…?“

Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, schließlich kannte er den Namen nicht und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape es nicht sonderlich positiv aufnehmen würde, sollte er dessen Partner als Zuhälter oder Bully titulieren.

„Thomas Hollyway.“, ergänzte Snape hilfreich und nickte. „Ja, habe ich. Mein erstes Date seit über einem Jahrzehnt und ich treffe ausgerechnet Sie zur gleichen Zeit, am gleichen Ort. Das ist typisch mein Glück.“

Snapes Stimme hatte einen müden Beiklang angenommen.

Harry legte automatisch den Kopf schräg und besah sich den Mann etwas genauer.

Snape hatte sich offensichtlich mühe für diesen Abend gegeben. Er trug einen wertigen Wintermantel. Seine Stiefel waren auf Hochglanz poliert. Seine oft fettigen Haare wirkten frisch gewaschen und er hatte sie in einem kleinen Zopf zusammengefasst. Das hier schien ihm wirklich viel zu bedeuten.

„Wenn Ihnen das lieber ist, kann ich mit meinem Date auch gerne wo anders hingehen, Snape. Zumindest, wenn dieser Jim denn tatsächlich irgendwann noch auftauchen sollte. Ich habe zwar nicht vor Ihnen Ihren Abend zu vermiesen, aber wenn Ihnen das ein besseres Gefühl geben würde, dann mache ich das. Kein Problem.“, bot er ruhig an.

Überrascht sah der Lehrer ihn an. Seine schwarzen Augen, die bisher durch ihn durch gesehen hatten, richteten sich zu einem festen Blick auf ihn und musterten ihn eindringlich. Es wirkte, als würde er auf etwas warten.

Harry hatte jedoch nichts mehr zu sagen. Snape musste selbst entscheiden, ob er sein Angebot annehmen wollte.

Schließlich fragte der Mann: „Warum würden Sie das für mich tun?“

Harry lächelte sanft. „Ich weiß, wie beschissen erste Dates sein können. Und das wird nur noch schlimmer, wenn man dabei ständig weitere Probleme im Hinterkopf hat. Wenn meine Anwesenheit also ein Problem ist, ziehe ich mich gerne zurück, um es Ihnen leichter zu machen.“

Irgendwas flackerte in den dunklen Augen des Mannes, doch Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er da beobachtet hatte. Es war hier draußen leider auch schon sehr Finster, daher konnte er nicht so viel von der Miene des Kerls erkennen, wie es ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

Als Snape aber die Lippen zusammenkniff und zur Tür des Speiselokals blickte, war klar, dass er Harrys Angebot zumindest überdachte. Umso überraschender, als er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein, Potter.“, entschied Snape fest. „Wir sind erwachsene Männer. Es sollte möglich sein sich in einem Gebäude zu befinden, ohne dem jeweils anderen zu nahe zu treten.“

Harry lachte. „Da wäre ich mir nicht ganz so sicher. Ich hab schon durch ein Fenster reingesehen. Da drin scheint es recht eng zu sein.“, scherzte er.

Snape verdrehte die Augen.

Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Tut mir leid, aber das musste sein. Und jetzt rein mit Ihnen. Es reicht, wenn einer von uns beiden friert. Und immerhin war Ihr Date pünktlich.“

Er machte einen Schritt zur Tür und öffnete diese dann für Snape, um ihn im Anschluss mit einer kleinen Verbeugung hineinzubitten.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf über seine Albernheiten und betrat dann das Restaurant. Bevor jedoch die Tür hinter dem Mann zugefallen war, wurde Harry noch von einem Wärmezauber in den Rücken getroffen. Sein Kopf wirbelte zu Snape herum, doch dieser war schon nicht mehr zu sehen.

Grinsend und nun kuschelig warm sah Harry sich erneut auf der Straße um. Es war noch immer niemand zu sehen, der auf Hermines Beschreibung von Jim passen wollte.

Gelangweilt ging er dazu über kleine Kieselsteine über den Gehweg zu treten.

Manchmal nervte ihn die Welt der Zauberer wirklich.

Wäre er mit einem Muggel verabredet, dann hätte er jetzt einfach sein Handy hervorziehen können und diesen angerufen. Oder eine SMS geschickt. So oder so, wüsste er ziemlich schnell, ob es sich überhaupt noch lohnte weiter hier rumzustehen.

Aber mit Zauberern ging das meist nicht. Jim besaß zumindest kein Handy, hatte ihm Hermine gesagt. Was blieb Harry also? Patronusnachrichten wären eine Option, aber er konnte nicht wissen, ob Jim diesen Zauber beherrschte. Und wenn er jetzt eine Eule an den Kerl schicken würde, dann würde er seine Antwort vermutlich erst morgen Früh bekommen.

So lange würde er ganz bestimmt nicht warten!

Genervt blickte Harry auf seine Uhr. Halb sieben. Jetzt war Jim also schon dreißig Minuten zu spät und Harry hatte schon vor einer ganzen Weile die Regel festgelegt niemals länger als eine halbe Stunde auf einen Menschen zu warten, wenn dieser sich unbegründet verspätete.

Trotz allem entschied Harry sich dazu zumindest mal kurz im Restaurant nachzufragen, ob Jim dort vielleicht eine Nachricht für ihn hinterlassen hatte. Er wollte ja nicht gleich das Allerschlechteste von dem Mann denken.

Als Harry das Haus betrat, wurde er von dem Duft eines würzigen Currys und dem Klappern von Besteck empfangen. Er war allerdings ganz froh, dass der Empfang etwas getrennt von den Tischen war, so dass er nicht gleich von allen angestarrt wurde.

Die Frau am Empfang lächelte ihn freundlich an, als er näher trat und ihre Augen klebten für einen Augenblick an seiner Stirn, bevor sie es schaffte eine professionelle Haltung anzunehmen.

„Guten Abend, Sir. Mein Name ist Anna. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte sie.

„Hallo. Ich hatte einen Tisch für zwei für 18 Uhr auf den Namen Granger reserviert. Aber mein Date scheint nicht zu kommen. Ich wollte fragen, ob er mir vielleicht eine Nachricht hinterlassen hat.“, erklärte er sich.

Die Augen der Frau wurden ganz groß und sie bekam einen leicht erschrockenen Ausdruck. „Auf den Namen Granger? Sind Sie sich ganz sicher, Sir?“

Verwirrt blinzelte Harry. „Natürlich bin ich sicher. Wieso?“

„Nun, dann ist ihr Date schon lange hier.“, erklärte sie und wirkte unbehaglich. „Um genau zu sein ist er schon seit fast zwei Stunden hier.“

„Seit zwei Stunden?“ fragte Harry geschockt und die Frau nickte. „Er war anderthalb Stunden zu früh zu unserem Date? Das ist irgendwie…“

„Gruselig?“, bot Anna an.

„Das trifft es ganz gut, ja.“, sagte Harry. Er beugte sich etwas nach hinten und versuchte durch einen Türspalt in den Speiseraum des Lokals zu blicken.

„Sie werden ihn von hier aus leider nicht sehen können, Mister Potter. Er sitzt recht weit hinten im Raum.“, sagte Anna.

Missmutig verzog Harry das Gesicht und wandte sich wieder der Frau zu. „Wie ist er denn so? Lohnt es sich da rein zu gehen oder sollte ich lieber sofort verschwinden?“

Anna fühlte sich offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Sie schwitzte leicht und wich seinem Blick aus. „Wie gesagt, Ihr Date ist schon fast zwei Stunden hier und er hat schon ein paar Bier getrunken. Vielleicht sogar ein Paar zu viel. Einige Gäste haben sich schon über ihn beschwert, weil er sich in ihre Gespräche eingemischt hat.“

Harry stöhnte genervt. Na, das klang ja ganz fabelhaft. Tatsächlich hätte er sich jetzt am liebsten umgedreht und wäre gegangen. Aber das wäre wohl nicht ganz fair. Weder den Restaurantbetreibern, noch Hermine, noch Jim gegenüber.

„Na gut, dann wollen wir mal.“, murmelte er verdrießlich.

„Sir, einen Moment noch.“, bat Anna und hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Kennen Sie das Sicherheitsprogramm ‚Frag nach Angela‘?“

„Nicht wirklich. Was ist das?“

„Es ist ein Code. Wenn man auf einem Date ist und der Partner einen bedrängt, bedroht oder sonst wie belästigt, dann kann man das Personal im Restaurant auf Angela ansprechen. Wir werden dann dafür sorgen, dass der Hilfesuchende unauffällig aus dem Laden geschleust wird und sicher nach Hause kommt. Ich dachte, das sollten Sie vielleicht wissen.“

„Das ist wirklich nett, Anna. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis.“

Die Frau lächelte, sie wirkte etwas beruhigter, und führte ihn dann an seinen Tisch.

Harry konnte sein Date schon von weitem sehen. Jim Unna war der einzige, der ganz alleine an seinem Tisch saß. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er sich langweilte. Lebhaft diskutierte er mit einem Mann am Nebentisch und prostete diesem mit seinem Bier zu. Besagter Tischnachbar wirkte über die Aufmerksamkeit nicht sehr erfreut.

Zu diesen offensichtlich schlechten Manieren kam leider sofort der Punkt dazu, dass Harry Jim nicht im Mindesten attraktiv fand. Alles an dem Mann strahlte Mittelmäßigkeit aus. Seine Haare waren irgendwie braun, seine Augen irgendwie blau. Sein Körperbau weder dick, noch dünn. Er war nicht groß oder klein, sondern irgendwo dazwischen. Er hatte eine Stimme, die weder warm, noch kalt, noch hoch oder tief war. Er hatte einfach eine Stimme.

Nicht einmal sein Lächeln war irgendwie bemerkenswert, als Jim ihn entdeckte und auf die Beine sprang. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er den Kerl schon nach zehn Sekunden vergessen hätte, wenn er einfach nur auf der Straße an ihm vorbeigelaufen wäre.

„Harry! Da bist du ja. Seht ihr, ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ich ein Date mit Harry Potter habe!“, protzte Jim und zog Harry in eine Umarmung, die nicht nur unangebracht, sondern auch ungelenk war. Jim roch als würde er in einer Kneipe leben.

„Äh, ja. Hallo Jim. Es freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, denke ich.“, sagte Harry ziemlich steif und drehte sich geschickt aus der Umklammerung heraus. Um nicht Gefahr zu laufen noch einmal von dem Mann umschlungen zu werden, ließ Harry sich elegant auf seinen Stuhl gleiten.

Jim wirkte einen Augenblick verdattert, tat es ihm dann aber gleich und plumpste in seinen Sitz, ein dümmliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du nicht mehr kommst!“, sagte Jim und zog einen Schmollmund, der ihn aussehen ließ wie einen Zwölfjährigen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie bereits da sind, dann hätte ich mir die halbe Stunde in Eiseskälte ersparen können. Hermine sagte, Sie hätte mit Ihnen vereinbart, dass wir uns vor dem Lokal treffen. Nicht darin!“

Die Kühle in Harrys Stimme war zu dem angetrunkenen Mann durchgedrungen, denn er blinzelte überrascht, bevor er sowas wie ein entschuldigendes Lächeln probierte. „Das war dann wohl ein Missverständnis. Aber macht ja nichts. Ich bin dir nicht böse.“

Harry musste sehr tief Luft holen, um dem Kerl nicht an den Kopf zu knallen, was er von dieser Aussage hielt.

Anna räusperte sich neben ihnen.

„Kann ich Ihnen schon etwas zu trinken bringen, Mister Potter?“

„Gerne. Ich nehme eine Apfelschorle. Danke, Anna.“, sagte er freundlich.

Um sich nicht sofort wieder mit Jim beschäftigen zu müssen, blickte Harry sich erst einmal im Raum um. Es war recht gemütlich. Die warmen rot, gelb und braun Töne in der Einrichtung passten zum gutbürgerlichem Stil der Dekoration. Außerdem fiel Harry positiv auf, dass man auf übertrieben Valentinsdeko verzichtet hatte. Es stand zwar auf jedem Tisch eine Kerze und auch eine einzelne Rose, aber das war es. Und diese Dinge konnten durchaus zur Standart-Tischordnung gehören.

In dem Bereich, in dem ihr Tisch stand, gab es ausschließlich Zweiertische die allesamt von Pärchen besetzt waren. Weiter hinten ging es durch eine Flügeltür allerdings noch in einen größeren Saal und der Lautstärke nach gab es dort auch größere Versammlungen.

Dann fiel Harry mit einem Mal auf, dass Snape und Hollyway an einem Tisch leicht schräg nebenan ganz in der Nähe saßen. Hollyway hatte, Merlin sei Dank, seinen Rücken zu Harry.

Harrys Blick traf den vom Tränkemeister und sie nickten einander zu.

„Ich war so froh, als Mine mir gesagt hat, dass du auf das Date mit mir gehen möchtest.“, plapperte Jim los. „Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich das letzte Mal ausgegangen bin, weiß du. Ich habe mich erst vor sechs Monaten von meinem letzten Freund getrennt und dazu meine Arbeit als Heiler. Da kommt man nicht wirklich dazu neue Leute kennenzulernen. Nicht, dass ich seither als Zölibat gelebt habe, aber du weißt ja, wie das ist.“

Jim lachte laut und Harry rümpfte die Nase.

Was war das denn bitte für ein Gesprächsstart?

„Du solltest Sie nicht Mine nennen. Das mag sie gar nicht.“, sagte er daher, weil es das Einzige war, was ihm nicht komplett unhöflich vorkam.

Wieder schwieg Jim einen Moment verdutzt. „Sie hat sich bisher nicht beschwert. Ich glaube nicht, dass es sie stört.“

„Ich kenne Hermine jetzt seit über fünfzehn Jahren. Glauben Sie mir, sie hasst es und ist nur zu höfflich es Ihnen, einem Fastfremden, zu sagen.“, erklärte Harry sachlich.

Glücklicherweise kam in diesem Augenblick eine Kellnerin mit seiner Apfelschorle.

„Darf ich Ihnen die Menükarte reichen?“, fragte sie freundlich, doch Harry fiel auf, dass sie dabei versuchte Abstand zu Jim zu halten. Er wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, was da schon zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, hoffte aber sehr, dass Jim die Frau nicht blöd angemacht hatte.

„Sehr gerne, Lisa.“, las Harry von ihrem Namensschild ab und nahm die Karte entgegen. Da Harry sich schon jetzt ziemlich sicher war, dass er möglichst bald wieder nach Hause wollte, fragte er nicht nach den Tagesgerichten. Er würde auch lieber auf Vorspeise und Nachtisch verzichten, wenn ihn das schneller nach Hause brachte.

Jim hatte inzwischen angefangen über seine Arbeit zu sprechen. „Heiler zu sein ist ein ziemlich wichtiger Job. Vielleicht sogar der wichtigste Job, den es gibt. Und ich bin ziemlich gut darin, was ich tue. Erst neulich hatte ich zum Beispiel einen Fall von einem kleinen Jungen. Hat mit dem Zauberstab seiner Mutter rumgespielt und es dabei irgendwie hinbekommen seinen eigenen Kopf in seinen Schritt zu transplantieren. Ich meine, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Da kommt dieser Kleine in die Notaufnahme und sein Gesicht sieht mich aus seinem offenen Hosenstahl heraus an.“

Harry wollte gerade antworten, dass er sich das in der Tat vorstellen konnte, da Hermine ihm Bilder gezeigt hatte. Hermine arbeitete schließlich ebenfalls als Heilerin in der Notaufnahme und hatte Harry alles über den skurrilen Fall erzählt. Harry kam aber leider nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, denn Jim fuhr schon fort.

„Natürlich habe ich das problemlos wieder hinbekommen. Eine Stunde hat es gedauert, dann war der Kopf wieder da, wo er hingehörte und der Kleine konnte glücklich nach Hause.“, sagte Jim und warf Harry einen selbstzufriedenen Blick zu.

Vielleicht wäre Harry tatsächlich ein wenig beeindruckt gewesen, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass der Kerl ihn gerade angelogen hatte. Der Junge war mitnichten nach einer Stunde geheilt. Laut Hermine hatte es fast drei Wochen gedauert! Und sie hatten zwei erfahrene Fluchbrecher hinzuziehen müssen, um eine Lösung zu finden.

„Faszinierend.“, sagte Harry daher und klang dabei extrem sarkastisch.

Snape musste ihn gehört haben. Er drehte am Nachbartisch den Kopf in seine Richtung und blickte ihn irritiert an. Harry zwinkerte dem Mann zu und schenkte ihm ein verschwörerisches Grinsen, bevor er sich wieder Jim zudrehte. Der hatte seinen Tonfall entweder nicht verstanden oder ignorierte ihn, denn er plapperte bereits weiter.

Eine Heldengeschichte folgte der nächsten. Immer war Jim der große Lebensretter. Es war offensichtlich, dass er händeringend versuchte Eindruck bei Harry zu schinden. Leider führten all diese erlogenen Fantasien nur dazu, dass Harry sich fragte, ob der Kerl vielleicht mit Lockhart verwandt war und deshalb die Errungenschaften anderer als die seinen ausgab.

Verstohlen warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr.

Er war erst knappe Zwanzig Minuten da, aber es fühlte sich jetzt schon an, wie eine Ewigkeit. Dieser Effekt wurde noch dadurch gesteigert, dass Harry kaum einmal die Gelegenheit bekam in Jims Monolog etwas einzuwerfen. Und selbst wenn er es schaffte einen ganzen Satz zu beenden, so wirkte es irgendwie, als würde Jim ihm gar nicht richtig zuhören.

„Hast du eigentlich Haustiere?“, fragte der Heiler mit einem Mal.

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf und brachte das erste Mal ein echtes Lächeln für sein Date zustande. Endlich ein Thema, das Potenzial hatte!

„Oh ja. Ich habe drei Schlangen und zwei Katzen. Die Katzen heißen Watson und Minerva. Minerva ist tatsächlich nach einer meiner Lehrerinnen aus Hogwarts benannt. Kennen Sie Professor McGonagall?“

Ein Schnauben ertönte von Nebenan und Harry blickte zu Snape rüber, der gerade alleine an seinem Tisch saß. Hollyway musste auf der Toilette sein.

„Ernsthaft, Potter?“, fragte der Tränkemeister. „Lass mich raten: Eine schwarz-graue Tigerkatze?“

„Volltreffer!“, lachte Harry. Snape schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Jim blickte einen Augenblick zwischen Harry und Snape hin und her, bevor er einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck bekam. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, Harry.“

Harry blinzelte. „Wovon?“

„Von deinen Haustieren. Schlangen und Katzen?“ Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „Wusstest du, dass Haustiere für viele Haushaltsunfälle verantwortlich sind? Gerade über Katzen kann man ganz böse stolpern. Und Schlangen. Wie kannst du nur solche Tiere halten? Ich hoffe doch, sie sind wenigstens nicht giftig. Ich könnte die nicht einmal anfassen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass du denen lebende Tiere als Nahrung geben musst. Die armen Mäuse. Und der Dreck erst. Nein. Mir würde nie ein Tier ins Haus kommen!“

Wieder musste Harry sehr tief Luft holen, um dem Mann nicht genau zu sagen, was er dachte. Menschen, die keine Tiere mochten, waren ihm sowas von suspekt! Er konnte damit leben, wenn jemand Hunde lieber hatte als Katzen. Und er verstand auch, wenn jemand am Anfang etwas Angst vor seinen Schlangen hatte. Aber eine generelle Abneigung allen Tieren gegenüber? Da konnte doch irgendwas nicht stimmen.

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Jim nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte!

„Katzen sind nicht blöd.“, antwortete er recht frostig. „Die gehen einem durchaus auch mal aus dem Weg. Und was meine Schlangen angeht, so habe ich afrikanische Eierschlangen. Die essen, wie der Name schon sagt, Eier! Also keine lebenden Tiere. Und nein, sie sind nicht giftig.“

Lisa hatte ein sehr gutes Timing, denn sie stand genau in diesem Moment wieder neben ihnen. „Haben Sie schon gewählt, meine Herren?“

„Ja. Ich hätte gerne die Tortellini mit Spinatfühlung und der Käse-Sahnesoße, bitte.“, sagte Harry.

„Einen kleinen Salat als Vorspeise dazu?“

„Nein, danke. Ich habe nicht so viel Hunger.“, log er.

„Wir können uns ja meine Vorspeise teilen, Harry. Ich hätte gerne die Nummer 3 als Vorspeise. Die Nummer 57 als Hauptgang und als Nachtisch können Harry und ich uns die Nummer 113 teilen. Du magst doch Apfelkuchen, Harry?“, fragte Jim, und wartete wieder einmal seine Antwort nicht ab. „Haben Sie das alles? Sie schreiben ja gar nicht mit. Wenn Sie uns das Falsche bringen, dann werde ich mich bei ihrem Boss beschweren.“

Lisa starrte Jim einen Augenblick bewegungslos an. Harry hatte Mitleid mit der armen Frau, die nicht einmal die Möglichkeit hatte dem Kerl für so eine Unverschämtheit die Meinung zu geigen.

„Buscetta mit Tomate und Knoblauch als Vorspeise. Jägerschnitzel als Hauptgang und Apfelkuchen als Dessert.“, widerholte Lisa. Das ‚Ich bin nicht blöd und kann mir drei Dinge auf einmal merken!‘, klang im Ton mit. Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Hmm, ja.“, meinte Jim. „Lassen Sie den Knoblauch bei der Vorspeise lieber weg. Man kann ja nie wissen.“

Er zwinkerte Harry zu.

‚Sicher nicht, mein Freund!‘, dachte Harry angewidert. ‚Und das Teilen kannst du dir sonst wo hinschieben.‘

„Soll ich den Knoblauch in ihrem Hauptgang auch streichen, Mister Potter?“, fragte Lisa und der Schelm blitzte in ihren rehfarbenen Augen.

„Nein, danke.“, sagte Harry amüsiert. „Ich liebe Knoblauch. Der Koch kann gerne extra viel benutzen.“

„Wird gemacht.“

Jim blickte ihn missmutig an. Harry war es egal.

Er ließ seinen Blick erneut durch den Raum wandern. Ein anderer Kellner, dieses Mal ein junger Mann, stand gerade bei Snape am Tisch.

Hollyway diskutierte recht lautstark über den Wein, der zum Essen serviert werden sollte.

„Wenn Sie wünschen, rufe ich Ihnen gerne unseren Sommelier, Sir.“, erklärte der Kellner geduldig. „Ich bin sicher, dass er all Ihre Fragen zufriedenstellend beantworten kann.“

Hollyway schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Vergessen Sie es. Bringen Sie uns einfach eine Flasche von dem teuersten Wein, den Sie haben. Der wird ja wohl hoffentlich schmecken.“

Der Kellner wirkte unsicher. „Natürlich, Sir. Das wäre der Rotwein Château Petrus, Jahrgang 2010. Zu einem Preis von 3990 Pfund pro Flasche. Oder 79 Galleonen und 8 Sickel, falls Sie diese Zahlmethode bevorzugen.“

Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich merklich.

„Ich habe kein Interesse an Wein.“, sagte er.

Hollyway machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das liegt daran, dass du noch keinen Guten getrunken hast, Severus. Bitte sei ruhig. Ich weiß genau, was am Besten zu unserem Essen passt.“

Ungläubig beobachtete Harry, wie Snape zwar kurz zornig die Augen zusammenkniff, aber sonst nichts sagte und dieses Verhalten einfach über sich ergehen ließ. Hätte er es gewagt so mit dem Mann zu sprechen, dann hätte er jetzt vermutlich ein halbes Jahr Nachsitzen!

„Was hast du eigentlich für Hobbies?“, frage Jim.

Harry lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf ihn. „Diverses. Ich lese recht gerne. Hauptsächlich Krimis. Zwei Mal in der Woche gehe ich schwimmen. Hin und wieder versuche ich mich an Portrait-Malerei. Wirklich gut bin ich nicht, aber es macht Spaß. Ich spiele gerne Brettspiele, ich liebe Musik und für Kino bin ich immer zu haben. Dazu kümmere ich mich recht viel um mein Patenkind Teddy.“

Mit purer Absicht formulierte er seine Antwort oberflächlich, so dass Jim sich das Thema, welches ihn am meisten interessierte, rauspicken konnte, um weitere Fragen zu stellen. Die Auswahl war schließlich breit genug.

Leider schlug diese Taktik nicht an.

Jim schnitt das Thema Schwimmen zwar kurz an, ging von da aber nahtlos zu Sommerurlauben und Saune-Besuchen über. Nur acht Minuten später saß Harry ungläubig in seinem Stuhl und fragte sich verzweifelt, wieso er sich jetzt anhören musste, wie Jim damit prallte mal an einer Orgie an einem FKK-Strand teilgenommen zu haben.

Hilfesuchend blickte er sich im Lokal um.

Links von ihm warf eine Frau ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Rechts von ihm umklammerte Snape sein Wasserglas so fest, dass es jederzeit zerbrechen konnte. Leider konnte Harry über die Obszönitäten aus Jims Mund nicht hören, was Hollyway gerade zu dem Tränkemeister sagte.

„Ich muss mal!“, platzte es aus Harry heraus, der es nicht ertragen konnte, wie detailreich Jim den Po von dem Mann beschrieb, den er auf diesem Strand ‚gebumst‘ hatte, wie Jim es nannte.

„Soll ich mitkommen?“, fragte Jim schmierig.

„NEIN!“, keifte Harry außer sich.

Fast rennend verschwand Harry auf dem Herrenklo und lehnte sich dort gegen die geschlossene Kabinentür.

Er hatte am ganzen Körper Ekelgänsehaut bekommen.

Sexuelle Abenteuerlust in allen Ehren, aber sowas war doch kein Gesprächsthema beim ersten Date! So, wie Jim diesen anderen Mann beschrieben hatte, klang es, als wäre dieser für ihn nicht mehr als ein Stück Fleisch gewesen. Ein Stück Fleisch mit nützlichen Löchern. Generell kam Jim viel zu häufig auf das Thema Sex.

Etwas, dass für Harry ohnehin solange ausgeschlossen war, bis er seinem Partner wirklich vertraute. Und Jim vertraute er gerade Mal so weit, wie er ihn werfen konnte.

Leider wirkte es ein bisschen so, als wäre der Heiler hier mit einer ganz bestimmten Erwartungshaltung an ihn aufgetaucht und Harry fragte sich unweigerlich, wie viel Jim von dem Play Boy Image, dass der Tagesprophet und die Hexenwoche so gerne über ihn zusammendichteten, wohl glaubte. Wenn es nach den Zeitschriften ging, schlief Harry nämlich ungefähr jeden zweiten Tag mit irgendeinem anderen Mann.

In Wahrheit hatte er seine letzte halbwegs ernsthafte Beziehung vor drei Jahren beenden müssen. Sie hatte gerade mal zwei Monate gedauert. Aber Augustus hatte immer mehr auf Sex gedrängt und Harry war zu diesem Schritt einfach noch nicht bereit gewesen. Sein letzter Sex war daher schon über fünf Jahre her.

Er vermisste es zwar manchmal, aber er brauchte nun einmal einfach jemanden, bei dem er sich sicher fühlte. So wie bei Charlie Weasley damals.

Harry hörte, wie die WC-Tür sich öffnete und hielt automatisch die Luft an.

Wenn das jetzt Jim war, dann würde er ihm einen Fluch aufhalsen, der sich gewaschen hatte!

Vorsichtig lugte er durch den Spalt seiner Kabine und atmete dann erleichtert auf, als er Snape erkannte, welcher sich mit dem Rücken an das Waschbecken lehnte.

„Merlin sei Dank, du bist es nur.“, murmelte er und kam aus seinem Versteck wieder hervor. Snape brummte und machte ihm Platz, so dass er sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen konnte. Es half nicht wirklich. Aber wenigstens wurde seine scharmerhitzte Haut etwas runtergekühlt. Als er sich das Gesicht abtrocknete, lehnte Snape sich erneut gegen das Waschbecken und musterte ihn mit verschränkten Armen.

„Alles okay bei dir, Potter?“

Harry lachte etwas hysterisch. „Mein Date ist furchtbar!“, gestand er ohne Umschweife und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Kerl ist einfach widerlich und ich bin froh, dass ich ihn nach heute Abend nie wieder sehen muss! Dein Date scheint aber auch nicht gerade den ersten Platz zu machen.“

Einen Moment presste Snape die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen und Harry fragte sich schon, ob er ihm damit vielleicht auf die Füße getreten war. Doch dann löste sich Snapes Abwehrhaltung auf und er schloss die Augen. Wut brodelte ganz dicht unter seiner Hautoberfläche. Beinahe konnte Harry sie in der Luft schmecken, ganz so wie damals im Unterricht bei dem Mann.

Harry wusste, dass Snape sich nur deshalb beherrschen konnte, weil sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren und ihm sein Date viel bedeutete. Wäre Hollyway ein Schüler von Snape gewesen, dann hätte er inzwischen vermutlich alle Punkte für sein Haus verloren.

„Man sollte wohl nie mit seinen Arbeitskollegen ausgehen.“, sagte er leise. „Thomas arbeitet zwar nur in der Verwaltung, aber es wird in Zukunft trotzdem ganz schön unangenehm werden ihn zu sehen. Vor allem, weil ich das wachsende Bedürfnis habe ihn zu vergiften.“

Dieses Mal klang Harrys Lachen nicht so durchgedreht und auch Snape brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann seufzte Harry tief. „Na gut. Dann wollen wir Mal den Rest hinter uns bringen. Sobald wir aufgegessen haben, können wir gehen. Das sollte doch machbar sein.“

Snape sah ihn zweifelnd an, folgte ihm aber aus dem Bad und zurück an ihre Tische. Sie teilten noch einen verständnisvollen Blick miteinander, bevor sie sich trennten und jeder von Ihnen auf seinem Stuhl Platz nahm.

Ihr Essen war in der Zwischenzeit gekommen. Genau wie vereinbart rochen Harrys Tortellini ziemlich stark nach Knoblauch. Durch Jims ekelerregende Storys war ihm zwar eigentlich der Appetit vergangen, aber er zwang sich trotzdem etwas zu essen. Und sei es nur, um mit seinem stinkenden Atem einen Kuss abwehren zu können.

Jim beachtete ihn für den Moment gar nicht groß. Er schlang seine Vorspeise hinunter, als hätte er Monate nichts mehr zu essen bekommen und erinnerte Harry mit diesem Verhalten ein wenig an Ron.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Snape rüber, vor dem ein Teller mit Muscheln stand. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes zeigte Widerwillen und Ekel, weshalb Harry sich sofort fragte, warum er sich das ausgesucht hatte, wenn es ihm nicht schmeckte. Oder war es das erste Mal, dass Snape Muscheln probierte?

Harry selbst hatte erst einmal das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt und seither dankend darauf verzichtet. Die Konsistenz war ihm zuwider und alles viel zu salzig. Hermine war ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen, dass es ihm nicht geschmeckte hatte.

Jim hatte den ersten Gang inzwischen vollständig vernichtet und Lisa brachte ihm gerade sein Schnitzel.

„Kann ich Ihnen auch noch was bringen, Mister Potter?“, fragte sie fürsorglich.

Harry lächelte, verneinte aber. Trotzdem nahm er sich vor der Kellnerin ein dickes Trinkgeld zu geben, bevor er ging. Es war für ihn ziemlich offensichtlich, dass die Frau, genau wie Anna am Empfang, jeder Zeit bereit dazu schien ihn aus dieser Situation zu erretten. Und das sollte er den Damen dringend danken.

Jim, der nun etwas langsamer aß, hatte das Thema Exfreunde erneut aufgegriffen.

Er schien eine beinahe endlose Liste an Verflossenen zu besitzen.

Harry fragte sich allmählich, ob sein gegenüber Älter war, als er aussah. Eigentlich hatte er Jim auf Anfang dreißig geschätzt. Also nur ein paar Jahre älter als er. Aber wenn man den Mann so reden hörte, dann sollte er Mitte Siebzig sein, um diese Masse an Partnern rechtfertigen zu können.

Gab es eigentlich einen Begriff für eine männliche Schlampe?

Wieder einmal ließ Harry seinen Blick an Jims Schulter vorbei zu Snape wandern. Von seinem Sitzplatz aus konnte Harry so gerade eben unter die Tischdecke sehen. Seine Augen entdeckten Snapes rechte Hand, die auf seinem Oberschenkel lag und zu einer so festen Faust geballt war, dass die Knöchel des Mannes weiß hervortraten.

Ein mehr als deutliches Zeichen von Wut.

Und ein zweiter, kontrollierender Blick ließ Harry noch mehr Anzeichen von Zorn an dem Mann erkennen. Der Rücken war zu steif durchgedrückt. Die Lippen zu fest aufeinander gepresst. Die unteren Augenlider zuckten immer wieder kurz. Und natürlich funkelte es in den dunklen Augen bedrohlich.

Es hätte ihn traurig stimmen sollen, dass Snape sein Date genau so wenig genoss, wie er seines. Stattdessen fühlte er sich erleichtert und seltsam verbunden mit dem Tränkemeister.

Bemüht weiterhin regelmäßige Brummlaute von sich zu geben, die Jim vorgaukelten, dass er zuhörte, spitzte Harry die Ohren und erhaschte ein paar Worte von dem, was Hollyway sagte.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich denke einfach, dass eine Beziehung einen dominanten Partner braucht, der dem anderen die meisten Entscheidungen abnimmt. Es bringt schließlich nichts, wenn sich der schwächere von Beiden, die ganze Zeit sein Köpfchen zerbricht, über Dinge, für die er einfach nicht clever genug ist.“, erklärte Hollyway großspurig. „Das würde dir natürlich im Umkehrschluss auch viel mehr Zeit für andere Sachen geben. Wie den Haushalt zum Beispiel.“

Harry schnappte nach Luft.

Er musste sich verhört haben! So, wie der Typ sprach, klang es beinahe, als würde dieser Snape unterstellen schwach und dumm zu sein. Und noch schlimmer, er schien zu glauben, dass er Snape dominieren konnte. Snape! Der so ziemlich der selbstständigste und beherrschendste Mann war, denn es in ganz England gab!

Sowas würde der Zaubertrankmeister sicher niemals über sich ergehen lassen, ohne sein Gegenüber in die nächste Woche zu hexen! Harry musste sich also verhört habe. Andererseits erklärte das, warum Snape so furchtbar wütend aussah.

„Und nach David, war da natürlich auch noch Wolfi, weiß du.“, unterbrach Jim seine Gedanken laut. „Ich nenne ihn Wolfi, aber er heißt eigentlich Wolfgang. Trotzdem passt Wolfi eigentlich ganz gut, denn er ist wie ein wildes Tier im Bett. Hat mir eine Menge beigebracht. Zwischen ihm und mir gibt es einfach eine sehr animalische Anziehungskraft, verstehst du, was ich meine? Jedes Mal, wenn Wolfi und ich uns sehen, führt das automatisch zu Sex. Wir können gar nicht anders.“

Jim lachte und zwinkerte Harry zu. Dieser hatte keinen Schimmer, ob das ein Scherz sein sollte, oder der schmierige Typ tatsächlich immer noch versuchte mit ihm zu flirten. So oder so, hatte er jetzt den Kaffee auf. Er hatte wirklich kein Interesse daran sich noch mehr Storys zu irgendwelchen Ex-Freunden und dem absonderlichen Sexleben anzuhören.

Ein Blick zu Snape zeigte ihm, dass der Professor die Schultern inzwischen hochgezogen hatte und tief Luft holte. Ein untrügerisches Zeichen dafür, dass er kurz davor war loszuschreien.

Das brachte Harry allerdings auf eine ziemlich spontane und ziemlich brillante Idee!

Nur eine Sekunde zögerte er. Das wäre eine absolut dreiste und arrogante Aktion von ihm. Andererseits schien es auch die einzige Möglichkeit, um Snapes und seinem Abend noch ein gutes Ende zu bescheren. Er sprang auf die Beine.

„Jim, seien Sie doch Mal kurz so nett und stehen Sie auf.“, bat er mit falscher Fröhlichkeit in der Stimme. Jim wirkte einen Moment überrascht, tat dann aber, worum er gebeten wurde. Harry lächelte, beugte sich vor und nahm dann dessen Teller und sein Bierglas in die Hand.

Er brauchte vier Schritte, dann war er an Snapes Tisch. Dieser sah ihn einen Augenblick lang ungläubig und mit großen Augen an, aber nur so lange, bis Harry ihm mit einem deutlichen Kopfnicken zu verstehen gab, dass er sich bewegen sollte.

Snape erhob sich elegant.

„Jim, setzen Sie sich doch, bitte.“, sagte Harry zu seinem bald-Ex-Date.

„Ähm… Harry, was soll…“, begann der Heiler.

„Ich sagte: Setz dich hin!“

Mit dümmlichem Gesichtsausdruck fiel der Kerl in Snapes Stuhl. Geschickt schob Harry Jims Teller und Glas auf Severus Platz, und nahm sich stattdessen die Mahlzeit von dem Tränkemeister. Er grinste breit.

„Schönen Abend noch, Gentlemen.“, sagte er feixend und grinste noch breiter, als er sah, dass Severus sich bereits auf seinen neuen Platz gesetzt hatte. Der Lehrer sah ihm mit einem spöttischen Lächeln entgegen und ließ es zu, dass Harry sein Abendessen ordentlich vor ihm platzierte, bevor auch er seinen Platz wieder einnahm.

Er konnte das tiefe, zufrieden Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, das ihn bei der Betrachtung seines neuen Tischgesellen überkam. Glücklich hob er seine Apfelschorle und prostete Severus damit zu. „Auf einen gelungenen Abend!“

Snape lachte. Ehrlich und wahrhaftig lachte er, bevor auch er sein Wasserglas erhob und mit Harry anstieß. „Auf dich und deine Unverfrorenheit, Potter!“

„Nenn mich Harry. Immerhin haben wir ein romantisches Abendessen bei Kerzenlicht am Valentinstag. Und wir sind beide nur kurz davor jemand zu verfluchen.“

Snape hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zweifellos Sarkastisches und Schlagfertiges zu erwidern, da stand mit einem Mal Hollyway neben ihrem Tisch.

Zu schade! Es wäre auch wirklich zu einfach gewesen, wenn ihre Message ohne weitere Erklärungen angekommen wäre.

„Severus, was soll das?“, zischte der bullige Kerl aggressiv. „Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft deinen Abend lieber mit diesem Kind, als mit mir verbringen. Komm sofort wieder zurück an unseren Tisch und ich verspreche, ich werde so tun, als hätte es diesen Ausrutscher niemals gegeben.“

‚Das wird jetzt gut!‘, dachte Harry, als ein boshafter Ausdruck auf Severus Gesicht trat. Er sah es auch gar nicht ein, selbst irgendwas zu sagen, denn Snape konnte sich problemlos selbst verteidigen.

Snape brauchte genau einen Blick, um Hollyway heftig zum Schlucken zu bringen. Es war sein patentierter ‚Todesser-Spion-Folterknecht-Blick‘, wie Harry ihn in seinem achten Schuljahr getauft hatte. Und insgeheim genoss er es sehr, dass dieser Blick mal nicht in seine Richtung abgeschossen wurde.

Hollyway schien in sich zusammen zu schrumpfen, je länger Snape ihn schweigend anstarrte.

„Dieses Kind, wie du ihn nennst, hat heute Abend schon bessere Manieren bewiesen, als du, Thomas.“, säuselte Snape sanft und leise. Doch sie hatten beinahe die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Restaurants, daher war er problemlos zu verstehen. „Potter versucht wenigstens nicht mir Vorschriften zu machen.“

„Darum geht es hier? Nur, weil ich dein Essen für dich ausgesucht habe?“, Hollyway verdrehte die Augen und hatte die Frechheit überheblich zu grinsen. „Ich wollte dir nur einen Gefallen tun. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du ein Stubenhocker bist und daher keine Ahnung hast, was man in einem Lokal, wie diesem, bestellt. Aber wenn dir das so wichtig ist, dann bitte sehr. Komm zurück an unseren Tisch und bestell dir was anderes.“

Harry versuchte sein schadenfrohes Grinsen hinter seiner Schorle zu verstecken. Der Kerl war ja so ein Idiot! Im Grunde hatte er Snape gerade vorgeworfen, dass er überreagierte und dass er ein Mauerblümchen war. Beides war absolut lachhaft!

Dieser Kerl kannte Snape echt überhaupt nicht!

Der Tränkemeister war jetzt offensichtlich am Ende seiner Geduld. In Zeitlupe stand er auf und baute sich vor Thomas Hollyway auf.

Severus war zwar gute zehn Zentimeter kleiner, als sein Date, aber diesen Höhenunterschied machte er durch seine Ausstrahlung wieder wett. Ganz langsam und bedacht trat Snape in den Intimbereich von Hollyway hinein und drängte diese somit zurück, bis der gegen den Tisch von einem anderen Pärchen stieß. Die beiden, die dort saßen, grummelten ungehalten, als die Vase auf dem Tisch umfiel.

„Ich rate dir dringend nie wieder das Wort an mich zu richten, Thomas. Deine Überheblichkeit und deine Arroganz sind mir zutiefst zuwider. Ich bin fertig mit dir. Und wenn du mich jetzt nicht in Ruhe mein Abendessen mit Harry genießen lässt, dann wird dir das sehr, sehr leid tun!“, drohte der Tränkemeister.

Hollyway wagte es nicht auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Mit bleichem Gesicht drehte sich Mister Zuhälter um und rauschte aus dem Raum.

Aufgeregt sah Harry sich sofort nach Lisa um und entdeckte sie grinsend in einer Ecke. Er winkte sie näher.

„Lisa, seien Sie doch bitte so lieb und kümmern Sie sich um die Rechnung vom Nachbartisch. Severus hier hat nicht einen Tropfen von dem teuren Wein getrunken, denn Hollyway bestellt hat. Ich will nicht, dass dieser Mistkerl versucht die Kosten auf Severus abzuwälzen.“, bat er eilig.

„Wird erledigt!“, sagte Lisa und huschte mit einem teuflischen kleinen Grinsen davon.

Damit hatten sie aber immer noch keine Ruhe, denn als nächstes stand Jim neben ihnen. Feuchte Augen deuteten an, wie nahe er den Tränen schon war.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, Harry. Es lief doch alles so gut!“, sagte er flehentlich.

„Dann leben wir offensichtlich in zwei verschiedenen Welten, Jim!“, sagte Harry kühl. „Aber da ich gerade so gut drauf bin, hier ein paar Tipps für dein nächstes Date: Sex-Geschichten sind tabu. Ex-Geschichten sind tabu. Höflichkeit dem Personal gegenüber ist ein Muss. Wenn du schon Lügen musst, um dein Ego aufzupumpen, dann mach es so, dass man dich nicht erwischen kann. Meine beste Freundin arbeitet mit dir zusammen, du Idiot. Ich weiß, dass all deine Storys von der Arbeit Müll waren! Und zu guter Letzt: Wenn es um Alkohol bei ersten Date geht, ist weniger mehr! Jetzt zieh Leine!“

„Kannst du mir nicht noch eine Chance geben?“, bettelte der Heiler nun und fiel sogar neben dem Tisch auf die Knie.

Severus ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören und betrachtete Jim mit einem ähnlichen Blick, wie Neville damals während des Zaubertrankunterrichts.

Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nö! Wie du siehst, habe ich dich bereits ausgetauscht. Und da ich Severus wirklich gerne näher kennenlernen würde, bin ich hiermit vom Markt. Leb wohl.“

Er wandte sich erneut dem Langhaarigen zu, welcher ihn nun mit einem sehr intensiven Blick musterte.

Harry ahnte, dass Severus nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er so offen Interesse bekunden würde. Er ahnte aber auch, dass Severus niemals ganz plump nach Harrys Absichten fragen würde. Der Mann war ein Slytherin! Slytherins fragten nicht, sie testeten aus!

Harry lächelte breit. „Er hat ernsthaft für dich bestellt, ohne überhaupt zu fragen, ob du Muscheln magst?“

Severus nickte. „Noch schlimmer wäre es nur gekommen, wenn er den Rotebeete-Salat bestellt hätte. Dagegen bin ich allergisch.“

„Gut zu wissen! Und ich hab einen Vorschlag.“, sagte er und sah aus den Augenwinkeln dabei zu, wie Anna vom Empfang Jim am Ellbogen aus dem Raum führte. Im Raum kehrte wieder Normalität ein, auch wenn ein paar der Gäste noch aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten. „Da dein Date dir dein Essen vorgeschrieben hat und ich mit Absicht nur wenig bestellt habe, um schnell nach Hause zu kommen, dürften wir beide noch ziemlich hungrig sein. Wie wäre es also, wenn wir die Karte nochmal kommen lassen und uns dieses Mal das aussuchen, wozu wir wirklich Lust haben? Geht auch auf meine Kappe.“

„Das ist ein annehmbarer Vorschlag.“, bestätigte Snape.

„Klasse!“

Es dauerte nicht lange und Lisa stand erneut neben Harry. Sie hatte das breiteste Lächeln aller Zeiten im Gesicht und wippte vor Freude aufgeregt auf den Fußballen herum. „Ich möchte nur kurz sagen, Mister Potter, dass das unglaublich war! Es war so eine Genugtun diese beiden Idioten rauszuwerfen. Für uns alle ist es immer so eine Qual daneben zu stehen und nicht helfen zu können, wenn ein Date wirklich schlecht läuft. Daher war es wirklich toll mal zu sehen, wie sich jemand wehrt und dann auch noch zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Das hat mir echt den Abend gerettet!“

Harry lachte. „Dem kann ich nur zustimmen.“

Sie ließen sich erneut die Karte geben und dieses Mal hört Harry sich mit Freuden die Tagesgerichte an.

Severus war ziemlich flott. Das wunderte Harry aber auch nicht. Der Mann hatte vermutlich die ganze letzte Stunde damit verbracht darüber nachzudenken, was er anstelle der Muscheln lieber essen würde. Harry konnte sich auf den Tomatensalat als Vorspeise und eine kleine Portion Lasagne festlegen. Und dann stand er vor dem Problem Nachtisch.

„Oh man. Der Schokokuchen klingt wirklich gut. Aber du hast auch Recht, Severus. Vanilleeis mit heißen Kirschen klingt genauso gut. Das ist schwer.“

Snape lachte leise. „Lisa, wäre es vielleicht möglich den Schokokuchen zusammen mit ein wenig Eis und Kirschen zu bekommen?“

Die Kellnerin nickte bestimmt. „Das kriegen wir hin. Für sie beide?“

„Ja, bitte. Und danke.“

Harry strahlte den Tränkemeister an. „Großartige Idee!“

„Hin und wieder kommt das vor.“, sagte Snape trocken und brachte Harry zum Kichern. „Wie lange hast du die Schlangen schon, von denen du vorhin erzählt hast?“

„Polly und Rolf habe ich schon seit ich neunzehn bin. Ich hab sie bekommen, kurz nachdem sie geschlüpft waren und habe sie großgezogen. Tami ist erst fünf Monate alt. Sie ist das einzige Baby, der anderen beiden, das ich aus dem ersten Gelege behalten habe.“, erklärte er glücklich und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Snape aufmerksam zuhörte. „Hast du auch Haustiere? Ich meine, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du von Schlangen nach Nagini genug hattest, aber sonst?“

„Ganz im Gegenteil!“, widersprach Severus sofort. „Ich habe selbst eine Schlange. Eine Königspython, um genau zu sein. Kannst du noch immer Parsel sprechen? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das sehr nützlich im Umgang mit deinen Haustieren ist.“

„Leider nein. Das war wohl eine Fähigkeit, die ich nur wegen dem Horcrux in mir hatte. Aber ich vermisse es auch nicht unbedingt. Wie lange hast du deine Königspython schon? Die Art wird recht groß, oder?“

Und auf diese Art fuhren sie den Rest des Abends fort. Ihre Gesprächsthemen entwickelten sich auf völlig natürliche Weise. Beide waren sie offensichtlich daran interessiert, wie sich das Leben des jeweils anderen in den letzten Jahren entwickelt hatte.

Harry war nicht überrascht, als er erfuhr, dass Severus inzwischen in der Zaubertrankentwicklung arbeitete, hörte aber fasziniert zu, als der Mann ihm seine Theorien zur Entwicklung von künstlicher Nahrung für Vampire erklärte.

Im Gegenzug erzählte er Snape von seiner Arbeit in der Abteilung zur Aufsicht und Führung magischer Geschöpfe des Ministeriums und berichtete stolz von dem neuen Gesetz zur Gleichstellung von Werwölfen und Veela, welches er erst vor kurzem durch den Zaubergarmot geboxt hatte.

Als die Vorspeise kam, diskutierten sie Bücher, denn sie hatten überrascht festgestellt, dass die Liste ihrer jeweiligen Top-5 Lieblingsautoren beinahe identisch war. Die Diskussion über das beste Buch aller Zeiten endete mit einem Unentschieden. Dafür waren sie sich darüber einig, welches Werk ihnen am wenigsten gefallen hatte.

„Die Auflösung war einfach schlampig und fantasielos!“, meinte Severus ernst, wo Harry nur zustimmen konnte.

„Ich weiß! Ich habe mich so geärgert! Es wirkte echt, als hätte Lovegrove keine Lust mehr gehabt. Dabei war der Rest des Falls so gut. Ich ärgere mich heute noch, wenn ich das Buch sehe. Jedenfalls hat es nur einen Stern von mir bekommen!“

„Einen Stern? Was willst du mir denn damit sagen?“, fragte Severus verdutzt.

„Oh, ich bewerte alles was ich lese mit Sternen von eins bis fünf. Fünf ist hier das Beste und eins das Schlechteste. Ich klebe die Bewertung tatsächlich mit einem kleinen Sticker auf den Buchrücken. So ist es sehr einfach für mich zu erkennen, welche Bücher ich schon gelesen habe und welche eine Wiederholung nicht wert sind.“, erklärte er. „Aber ich habe auch eine App auf dem Handy, in der ich die Bewertung zusätzlich eintrage und sogar eine Rezension schreiben.“

Snape wirkte mit einem Mal aufgeregt. „Da gibt es eine App für?“

Harry grinste. „Und ob! Hier, schau!“

Er rückte mit seinem Stuhl um den Tisch herum, bis er dicht neben dem Mann saß und zeigte ihm dann die großartige App von ‚Goodreads‘.

Noch bevor sie mit dem Hauptgang durch waren, hatte Severus das Programm ebenfalls installiert und obendrein hatten sie ihre Handynummern ausgetauscht.

Die Feststellung, dass Severus Snape ein Handy besaß hatte Harry überrascht. Es hatte aber auch zu einer sehr lustigen Diskussion darüber geführt, welche Dinge in der Zaubererwelt dringend abgeschafft werden sollten.

„Oh! Jetzt habe ich es!“, rief Harry triumphierend. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du mir da zustimmen wirst! Die sprechenden, magischen Spiegel! Die braucht doch wirklich keiner! Die sagen sowieso nie was Nettes. Ich wette, der Erfinder war ein Masochist.“

Severus lachte. „Nicht ganz. Kiomars Fafieha, ein Persa im Übrigen, war kein Masochist, sondern ein Exhibitionist! Er hat die Spiegel entwickelt, um sich beim Geschlechtsverkehr beobachten zu können und Kommentare der Spiegel zu seiner Technik zu bekommen. Er konnte seine Erfindung allerdings nicht sehr lange genießen. Kurz später wurde er von einem Baron enthauptet, als dieser herausbekam, dass Fafieha seine minderjährige Tochter geschwängert hatte.“

Harry prustete in den Weißwein, welchen er sich zur Lasagne bestellt hatte. „Warum haben wir sowas nicht in Geschichte durchgenommen? Dann hätte ich vielleicht sogar aufgepasst! Wobei… Binns hätte vermutlich sogar das klingen lassen können, wie Mathehausaufgaben.“

Severus lachte herzlich und Harry wurde klar, dass er dieses Geräusch ziemlich gut fand.

Da sie nun ohnehin schon bei den Bewohnern von Hogwarts waren, sprachen sie auch gleich über die neusten Personalentwicklungen im Schloss. Severus Meinung zu Nevilles Berufung zum Professor war ziemlich eindeutig. Überraschenderweise schien er aber mit Harry darüber einzustimmen, dass sie niemand besseren als Ron für die Stelle als Fluglehrer hätten finden können.

„Minerva sagt, dass Ronald es schafft den Kindern die Angst zu nehmen. Fliegen ist nicht leicht zu lernen. Aber dein bester Freund versteht sich sehr gut darin das Unterrichten hinter Scherzen zu verstecken. So haben die Kinder Spaß und begreifen schnell.“, lobte Severus.

Harry nahm sich fest vor Ron von Severus warmen Worten zu berichten. Er würde ihm zwar bestimmt nicht glauben, aber er sollte trotzdem davon hören.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Nur die wenigsten haben ein intuitives Gespür fürs Fliegen.“, stimmte Harry zu. „Im Nachhinein kann ich auch echt nur den Kopf über mein leichtsinniges Verhalten damals schütteln. Ich hätte mir den Hals brechen können. Ich war echt ein Vollidiot als Kind!“

Severus Lachen brachte seine Augen zum Strahlen und den Tisch zum Vibrieren. „Einsicht ist der erste Weg zu Besserung! Selbst wenn sie recht spät kommt.“

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig. Aber Mal im ernst. Ich sollte mich wohl entschuldigen. Ich hab es dir nicht gerade leicht gemacht auf mich aufzupassen. Und die Dinge, die ich dir vorgeworfen und gesagt habe…“, Harry schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und schloss traurig die Augen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich überwältigt. Emotionen, die er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte, drohten ihn zu ersticken. Dann blickte er verwundert auf, als sich eine raue Hand auf seine legte.

„Hör auf, Potter. Hör auf!“, bat Severus sanft. „Das ist lange her. Wir haben alle Dinge getan und gesagt, die wir heute bereuen und vielleicht werden wir sie den Rest unseres Lebens bedauern. Aber, wie Albus immer zu mir gesagt hat, wir können uns nicht ewig durch die Vergangenheit definieren lassen. Das bringt nur Frust und Kummer.“

Harry brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zu Stande. „Ja, das klingt sehr nach ihm. Verrückter, alter Mann. Brillant, aber auch verrückt.“

„Kann man so sagen, ja.“

Snape zog seine Hand wieder zurück. Sehr zu Harry bedauern, der diesen Kontakt sofort vermisste, selbst wenn Severus Haut durch das viele Hantieren mit Zutaten und Messern wirklich rau und kratzig war.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend breitete sich bedrückende Stille zwischen Ihnen aus.

Harry hatte schon die Befürchtung die gute Stimmung ruiniert zu haben, da kam Lisa mit dem Nachtisch vorbei.

„Oh mein Gott, das sieht so gut aus!“, stöhnte Harry und ihm lief sofort das Wasser im Mund zusammen. „Vielen Dank, Lisa.“

„Immer gerne. Lassen Sie es sich schmecken.“

Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass Harry noch immer hungrig war. Immerhin hatte er inzwischen einen Salat und zwei Hauptspeisen in sich reingeschoben. Aber Nachtisch ging immer! Und der erste Bissen war wie ein Stück vom Paradies.

Severus lachte über Harrys verzückte Miene.

„Du hattest schon in der Schule immer eine Schwäche für Süßkram. Besonders Syruptorte, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“

„Oh ja! Die Syruptorte der Hauselfen ist unglaublich! Aber hast du Mal Mollys Karottenkuchen probiert? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Kuchen mit Möhre, in dem nicht mal Mehl drin ist, so gut schmecken kann. Aber das Zeug könnte ich den ganzen Tag essen!“

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Das Vergnügen hatte ich bisher nicht.“

Snape aß seinen Nachtisch nur sehr langsam, aber mit deutlichem Genuss. Die Art, wie er seinen Löffel ableckte, hatte etwas unerwartet Flirtendes, etwas Sinnliches. Vor allem, weil seine dunklen Augen dabei die ganze Zeit fest auf Harry lagen und diesen somit vollkommen in ihren Bann zogen.

„Dann werde ich ihn dir vielleicht mal backen. Ich hab mir das Rezept geben lassen.“, sagte Harry und sein Mund fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr trocken an.

Er war wirklich nicht sehr gut im Flirten. Er hatte es nie lernen müssen, da normalerweise die Männer ihn ansprachen, wenn sie Interesse hatten. Oder aber Hermine ungefragt Blinddates organisierte.ert und die sehr nach Albus klingt

Er sah aber auch, dass man bisher den ganzen Abend unter der Kategorie ‚Alte Zeiten auffrischen‘ ablegen konnte. Spaßig. Unterhaltsam. Aber platonisch! Und sie waren schon beim Dessert! Wenn Harry dieses Aufeinandertreffen also tatsächlich auf das nächste Level heben wollte, dann sollte er sich besser bald etwas einfallen lassen!

Krampfhaft überlegte er, was ihm bei seinen Dates so gefallen hatte. Dummer Weise wollten ihm nur negative Sachen einfallen. Es hatte eine ganze Menge sexuelle Witze gegeben. Das war aber so gar nicht Harrys Art. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich auch an keinen genauen Wortlaut erinnern konnte.

Ein Typ hatte ihn abgeknutscht, kaum dass sie einander begrüßt hatten. Harry war zwar generelle ein Fan von Küssen und gegen einen Gutenacht Kuss würde er sich von Severus auch nicht unbedingt wehren, aber er konnte den Mann schlecht am Kragen packen, über den halben Tisch ziehen und ablecken. Viel zu aggressiv! Wenn er sich besonders dusselig anstellte, würde er am Ende noch eine Abwehrreaktion in dem ehemaligen Spion auslösen.

Auf einen Besuch im St. Mungos wollte er wirklich lieber verzichten.

Aber was dann? Was für Optionen blieben ihm noch? Sie verstanden sich eigentlich sehr gut. Es fehlte doch nur noch ein kleines bisschen mehr. Eine Prise Extra. Die Kirsche auf dem Eis sozusagen.

Und dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Donnerschlag.

Manchmal war er aber auch ein Vollidiot!

Fest heftete er seine Augen auf Severus Gesicht. Der Mann hatte bemerkt, dass er einen Moment in Gedanken abgedriftet war, denn er blickte ihn abwartend an. Was ganz gut war, denn so konnte Harry jede Gefühlsregung in seinem Gesicht ganz genau erkennen.

Langsam und vorsichtig schob er unter dem Tisch seinen Fuß vorwärts. Ganz sachte. Und als er glaubte ungefähr auf Severus Höhe angekommen zu sein, bewegte er ihn tastend zur Seite. Obwohl er den Kontakt erwartet hatte, musste er sich sehr zurückhalten um nicht zusammen zu zucken, als sein Fuß mit einem Mal mit der Innenseite gegen den von Severus gepresst dastand.

Sie holten gleichzeitig auf dieselbe schnappende Art Luft und ein Schauer krabbelte über Harrys Rücken. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass Severus Lederschuhe trug, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er dessen Körperwärme so deutlich durch diese und seine Turnschuhe hindurch würde spüren können. Doch genau so war es.

Und das Gefühl wurde noch intensiver, als der Tränkemeister seine Haltung ein wenig veränderte und sich kurz darauf sein anderer Fuß von außen gegen Harrys presste. Wie in einem Füße-Sandwich.

Die Atmosphäre veränderte sich zwischen ihnen. Harry fühlte sich, als wären sie in einer Blase randvoll mit Verständnis, Zuneigung und Harmonie, auch wenn alles war einen Ticken zu warm war. Die Hitze färbte Harrys Wangen rosa und mit einer Hand öffnete er die ersten zwei Knöpfe an seinem Hemd. Das brachte ihm nicht wirklich Erleichterung, aber er konnte mit einiger Selbstzufriedenheit beobachten, wie Severus Blick intensiv die freigewordene Haut inspizierte.

Das offenkundige Interesse des Mannes gab Harry genug Mut, um seinen zweiten Fuß ebenfalls vorzuschieben und die Berührung somit noch einmal zu verstärken.

Wie Harry jedoch überrascht und beinahe ein bisschen erschrocken feststellen musste, verunsicherte der Vorstoß Snape insgesamt eher, statt ihn weiter zu bestärken.

Der sonst so selbstsichere Mann wandte seinen Blick ab und betrachtete sich etwas zu eingängig die Tischdecke. Seine Stirn war in nachdenkliche Falten verzogen.

Gleichzeitig zog er sich aber nicht aus der Berührung unter dem Tisch zurück.

Gerne hätte Harry etwas gesagt um Severus zu beruhigen oder zu ermuntern, aber er wusste einfach nicht was. Merlin, er war wirklich ganz und gar nicht gut hierin.

Daher konnte er am Ende nur darauf hoffen, dass sich alles auf ganz natürliche Weise zum guten Entwickeln würde, bevor der beunruhigende Schweigen unerträglich wurde.

Es wurde allmählich ruhiger um sie herum.

Die ersten Pärchen hatten sich über ihr Essen und die Rose hinweg lang genug angeschmachtet und verließen Hand in Hand das Restaurant. Hier und da konnte Harry einen etwas peinlichen Abschiedskuss durch das Fenster beobachten, bevor die Liebespaare sich auf der Straße trennten.

Harrys Blick blieb an einem alten Ehepaar hängen. Das faltige Gesicht des Herren mit Melone leuchtete vor Hingabe, als seine Frau ihm fürsorglich einen scheinbar selbstgestrickten Schal aus den Händen nahm und ihm diesen sanft um die Schultern legte. Der Herr bedankte sich mit einem zartfühlenden Kuss für die Geste, bevor sie gemeinsam in ein vorfahrendes Taxi stiegen.

Harry bemühte sich gar nicht erst das sehnsuchtsvolle Seufzen und liebevolle Lächeln zu verstecken, welche diese Betrachtung in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Und er schämte sich auch nicht für seinen Wunsch irgendwann etwas Ähnliches zu haben. Selbst dann nicht, als Snapes schwarze Augen sich forschend in seine bohrten und dort vermutlich alles lesen konnten, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. Schließlich hatte er nie vernünftig gelernt seinen Geist zu verschließen.

Aber in seinen Gedanken gab es ohnehin nichts mehr, dass er hätte verstecken müssen. Nicht vor Severus Snape, der sowieso all seine guten und besonders die schlechten Seiten kannte.

Er war trotzdem erleichtert, als Severus ihn nicht verspottete und auch kein spitzer Kommentar auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Stattdessen entspannte sich etwas an dem Tränkemeister und er brachte ein kleines, warmes Lächeln zu Stande. Eines, das Harry freier atmen ließ und sein eigenes Lächeln noch verstärkte.

Auf einmal war das Schweigen zwischen ihnen nicht mehr beängstigend und leer. Es fühlte sich richtig an!

Deswegen machte er sich auch keine Sorgen, als sie den Rest von ihrem Dessert in Ruhe genossen. Der einzige Kontakt noch immer der zwischen ihren Füßen.

Allzu schnell waren ihre Teller aber endgültig leer, der Wein war ausgetrunken und Lisa stand erneut neben ihnen, um ihnen die Rechnung zu bringen.

Trotz Harrys Ankündigung, dass er die Kosten übernehmen wollte, versuchte Severus sein Portemonnaie zu zücken, um sich zu beteiligen. Am Ende schaffte Harry es nur durch ein Argument den Tränkemeister dazu zu bewegen den Versuch aufzugeben.

„Beim nächsten Mal gerne, Severus! Aber heute geht auf mich.“, sagte er entschlossen und fixierte Snape mit einem entschlossenen Blick. Dieser erwiderte den Augenkontakt ernst, bevor er kaum merklich nickte. Harry atmete erleichtert auf, da er sich nun sicher sein konnte, dass Severus seine Andeutung verstanden hatte und mit ihm einer Meinung war, dass sich eine Wiederholung des Abends lohnen würde.

Dann wandte er sich an ihre Bedienung. „Lisa, könnten Sie vielleicht auch Anna noch kurz dazu holen?“

Die Kellnerin war sehr flott und als sie zusammen mit der Empfangsdame wieder vor ihnen stand, ließ Harry es sich nehmen den beiden einmal fest die Hand zu drücken, bevor er ihnen jeweils ein Trinkgeld von 100 Pfund zusteckte.

Die Frauen bekamen ganz große Augen. „Das ist viel zu viel, Mister Potter. Das geht doch nicht!“

„Und wie das geht!“, lachte Harry. „Sie haben heute Abend beide einen wundervollen Job gemacht. Ich wusste von der ersten Sekunde an, dass ich im Notfall von Ihnen beiden Rückendecken kriegen würde und das ist unbezahlbar! Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich ihr Restaurant weiterempfehlen werde. Und rechnen sie auch damit, mich schon bald wieder hier zu sehen!“

Vielleicht, so dachte Harry bei sich, würden Severus und er ja von nun an regelmäßig hier speisen. Und sollte wirklich was aus ihnen werden, so würde Harry dafür sorgen, dass sie ihr Jubiläum auf jeden Fall wieder hier feiern würden. Aber das war alles noch Zukunftsmusik.

Jetzt musste er erst einmal zusehen, dass er die Verabschiedung nicht vermasselte!

Harry hatte seinen Mantel natürlich über seinen Stuhl gehängt, da ihn Jims Anwesenheit überrascht hatte. Severus hingegen hatte den seinen ordentlich an der Garderobe abgegeben. Das gab Harry die Gelegenheit zu probieren dem Mann in seinen Reiseumhang zu helfen.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete ihn kritisch, als Harry ihm den Armel aufzuhalten versuchte. Er selbst fühlte sich auch reichlich albern, immerhin hatte Snape es die letzten paar Jahrzehnte ganz wunderbar ohne ihn in seine Kleidung geschafft.

Wenn überhaupt, machte er das Unterfangen durch seine Bemühungen blamabel für sie beide. Naja, eigentlich doch nur für sich selbst. Snape konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass er sich anstellte wie ein Vollidiot!

„Äh… ja. Sorry!“, brummte Harry mit roten Ohren. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach…?“

Er machte eine wage Geste zum Ausgang hin und schloss für eine Sekunde beschämt die Augen, als Severus spöttischer Blick ihn traf.

Sein Gesicht war so erhitzt, dass er einen Moment sogar für die Eiseskälte der Nacht dankbar war, als sie vor die Tür traten. Allerdings nur so lange, bis er von einem feinen Nieselregen getroffen wurde.

Zu blöd aber auch! Harry hatte halb darauf gehofft Severus noch zu einem kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang zu überreden. Doch bei diesem Wetter sagte diese Aussicht nicht einmal ihm selbst zu. Egal wie sehr ihm die Gesellschaft gefiel.

„Wie bist du hergekommen?“, fragte er daher hibbelig. Er musste sich wirklich schnell überlegen, wie er sich verabschieden wollte! Er durfte das einfach nicht versauen!

Der Zaubertrankmeister machte eine Geste zu einer Gasse hinüber. „Seit-an-Seit-Apparation. Und du?“

„Dito.“, antwortete Harry und in Ermangelung einer besseren Alternative drehten er sich widerwillig dem dunklen Durchgang zu.

Wenn Severus bemerkte, dass Harry bei jedem seiner Schritte ordentlich bummelte, dann sagte er nichts. Stattdessen blieb er dicht an Harrys Seite. So dicht sogar, dass ihre Arme immer wieder gegeneinander stießen. Es war nicht das gleich, wie die langanhalten Berührung ihrer Füße, aber es war ein Kontakt der in Harry Schauer der Aufregung auslöste und ihn noch fieberhafter überlegen ließ, was tun sollte.

Inzwischen war er sich absolut sicher, dass er gerne einen Abschiedskuss hätte, aber er wusste nicht wie! Er war einfach nie gut darin gewesen einen Kuss zu initiieren. Das hatte man schon bei seinem ersten Versuch mit Cho gesehen und es war auch mit allen anderen Kandidaten danach nicht besser geworden, wenn er es von sich aus versucht hatte. Wie ging er das also am besten an?

Leider konnte man eine Strecke von hundert Metern nicht auf die Ewigkeit ausdehnen, egal wie sehr man sich auch bemühte, weshalb seine Gedenkzeit viel zu schnell endete.

So standen sie sehr bald in der Dunkelheit der Gasse und blickten einander an.

Innerlich zitternd vor Nervosität machte Harry sich gerade dazu bereit den Mann nun doch einfach zu packen und ihre Lippen zusammenzupressen, da wurde ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen.

Langsam, beinahe vorsichtig, kam Severus näher an Harry heran, bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter ihre Nasen trennten.

In der Dunkelheit des Abends und der Einsamkeit ihrer Gasse wäre es leicht gewesen sich davon verschrecken zu lassen. Severus war noch immer sehr intensiv in allem was er tat. Aber Harry hatte Jahre an Übung im Umgang mit dem Mann. Er konnte daher sehen, dass Snape ihn nicht einschüchtern oder bedrohen wollte. Das Verhalten des Mannes deutete mehr auf ein austesten der Grenzen hin und das beruhigte ihn ungemein!

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

Als Antwort auf diese Geste zog Severus fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich habe nur gerade gedacht, wie sehr sich die Zeiten doch ändern.“, erklärte Harry und hielt es plötzlich für eine gute Idee Severus etwas zu liebkosen, indem er ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Oberarm legte. Der Arm unter seiner Hand spannte sich einen Moment lang an, aber nur für wenige Sekunden. „Wann immer du mir in der Schule so nah gekommen bist, bin ich vor Angst fast gestorben. Aber jetzt empfinde ich alles Mögliche, nur sicher keine Angst!“

Ein zufriedenes Brumme kam tief aus Snapes Kehle. Da sie sich so nah waren, konnte Harry die Vibration beinahe gegen seine Brust spüren. Tatsächlich wünschte er sich augenblicklich, dass die letzten paar Millimeter zwischen ihnen verschwinden würden, um genau das möglich zu machen.

„Könntest du genauer benennen, was du anstelle von angst fühlst?“, fragte Severus ruhig.

In der Dunkelheit war es schwierig zu sagen, aber es sah beinahe so aus, als würde der Tränkemeister auf Harrys Mund starren. Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich über die Lippen zu lecken.

„Da gibt es einiges. Nervosität wäre ein Gefühl, hauptsächlich weil ich meine Unfähigkeit nicht einschätzen kann.“, scherzte Harry so leise, dass es nicht mehr als ein Flüstern war. Er unterstrich seine Worte mit einem sanften Streicheln von Severus Arm. „Neugierde auf diese Entwicklung. Vertrauen in dich. Unmut über den baldigen Abschied und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Hoffnung.“

Severus schwankte leicht, weshalb Harry seinen Griff um dessen Arm verstärkte und ihm die andere Hand auf die Hüfte legte, um ihn zusätzlich zu stabilisieren.

„Das klingt gut.“, raunte Severus tonlos.

Harry lächelte voller Zuneigung. „Ich hoffe, meine Gefühle passen ansatzweise zu deinen?“

Sein Tonfall klang viel ängstlicher, als erhofft.

Sein Gegenüber musste es auch gehört haben, denn er beugte sich vor und presste seine Stirn gegen die von Harry. Der Abstand zwischen Ihnen schrumpfte so noch ein Stück weiter zusammen. Sie teilten nun dieselbe Atemluft und die Wärme ihrer Körper. So nah, aber doch noch immer nicht nah genug.

Drei Mal setzte Severus zu sprechen an, brachte dann aber doch keinen Ton raus. Am Ende entschied der Tränkemeister sich dafür mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Es fühlte sich komisch an, wie ihre Haut auf der Stirn bei dieser Geste übereinander rieb, weshalb Harry sich ein kichern verkneifen musste.

Gleichzeitig wurde ihm aber auch mit klarer Nüchternheit bewusst, dass Severus irgendwas zurückhielt. Etwas, das vielleicht sehr wichtig sein könnte. Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob ihm das Angst machen sollte oder nicht. Immerhin war Snape sonst nie um Worte verlegen.

„Sprich mit mir, Severus.“, bat Harry leise. „Wir kennen einander gut genug, um ehrlich zueinander zu sein. Was stört dich?“

Severus blieb an ihn gelehnt und seine Augen richteten sich erneut auf Harrys, was bei dieser extremen Nähe wahnsinnig intim wirkte. Hätte er seine Haare, wie sonst immer, offen getragen, dann würde der Vorhang aus seidigem Schwarz Harry nun vermutlich im Gesicht kitzeln. Und dann ging der Mann noch einen Schritt weiter, kam erneut näher und er stoppte erst, als sie unweigerlich auf ganzer Länge aneinandergepresst endeten, bevor er seine Arme zu einer festen Umarmung um Harrys Taille schlang und sein Gesicht in Harrys Nacken vergrub.

„Severus, was…?“, begann Harry.

„Sei ruhig. Nur für einen Moment, bitte!“, raunte der Tränkemeister an seinem Hals. Seine Lippen, von der feuchten Abendluft gekühlt, strichen bei jedem Wort über Harrys empfindliche Haut direkt unter seinem Ohr.

Harry verstummte vollständig. Die Umarmung wurde von Severus Seite aus noch etwas fester und auch Harry schlag nun seine Arme um den Rücken des Mannes. Die Frische des Winters verblasste neben der Hitze des noch so unerforschten Körpers an seinem. Seine innere Unruhe wich einem tiefen Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit, als er seine Wange gegen Severus Scheitel lehnte und den Kontakt einfach genoss.

Und es war ihm auch herzlich egal, dass sie für einen Außenstehenden wohl ein ziemlich surreales Bild abgegeben hätten. Zwei Männer die sich mitten in der Nacht und bei Eiseskälte in einer Dunkeln Gasse umarmten. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätten sie noch Stunden so hier stehen können.

Seltsamer Weise fühlte sich die Umarmung sogar intimer an, als jeder Kuss, den Harry bisher bekommen hatte, denn es war absolut klar, dass es hier nicht um Lust ging! Hier ging es um weit mehr! Hier ging es um Herz, Seele, Verstand und vielleicht sogar die Ewigkeit.

Weshalb die Verbundenheit, die Harry seit heute für Severus Snape fühlte, mit jedem Herzschlag weiter gefestigt wurde. Und weshalb das Ende, obwohl sie einander mehrere Minuten, vielleicht sogar eine ganze Viertelstunde, lang festhielten, auch viel zu früh kam.

Er wünschte sich sofort erneut seine Arme um den Mann schlingen zu können. Stattdessen lachte er aber nur, als ihm klar wurde, dass es zu schneien begonnen hatte und er wischte Severus eine vorwitzige Schneeflocke von der Nasenspitze, als diese sich frecher Weise dort niederließ.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und auch wenn er die Emotionen in den schwarzen Augen nicht zweifelsfrei Verstand, so konnte Harry doch erkennen, dass nun mehr Sicherheit in ihnen zu lesen war. Ein Gefühl der Endgültigkeit bereitete sich in Harry aus. Er wusste nur nicht, worauf es sich bezog. Er konnte lediglich sagen, dass sein Herz gerade irgendeine Entscheidung getroffen haben musste und diese durch kein logisches Argument mehr gekippt werden konnte.

Dafür wusste Harry sehr gut, dass ihm nun erst einmal der unumstößlich Abschied bevor stand. Ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über seine Züge, welches sich abgeschwächt auf Severus Gesicht spiegelte.

„Du weißt, wie du mich erreichen kannst.“, sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll und klang trotzdem geknickt. „Wir sehen uns ganz bald wieder, oder?“

Severus nickte fest und brummte bestätigend, sagte aber nichts.

„Dann bis bald!“, meinte Harry und trat entschlossen auf Severus zu. Er hatte dem Mann einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchen wollen, doch in letzter Sekunde verließ ihn der Mut und stattdessen schaffte er es lediglich seinen Mund gegen eine schneefeuchte Wange steifen zu lassen.

Keine Sekunde später spürte er, wie er rot wurde. Vermutlich hielt Severus seinen Versuch für ziemlich plump und schwach obendrein. Harry wartete nicht, um es herauszufinden, denn sie hatten alles gesagt und von jetzt an würde er sich nur noch mehr lächerlich machen oder der Versuchung erliegen, es nochmal zu versuchen. Statt es darauf ankommen zu lassen, lächelte er Severus mit roten Wangen ein letztes Mal an, drehte er sich dann flink auf der Stelle und stand Sekunden später in seinem Wohnungsflur.

„Merlin!“, keuchte er und sackte gegen die nächste Wand.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Emotionen in seinem Inneren soweit sortiert hatte, dass er wieder aus eigener Kraft stehen konnte. Aber da pochte auch einfach so viel in seiner Brust, dass es beinahe überwältigend war.

Es war sicher nicht alles perfekt am heutigen Abend verlaufen. Der Teil mit Jim schon Mal gar nicht. Sein emotionaler Aussetzer beim Hauptgang auch nicht und der Kuss eben… naja. Aber trotzdem schlug sein Herz voll erwartungsvoller Glückseligkeit auf mehr!

Harry fühlte sich, als würde er durch seine Wohnung schweben, während er sich für die Nacht fertig machte und an Severus leuchtende Augen dachte. Er summte glücklich, als er sich sein übergroßes Schlaf-T-Shirt und die Shorts anzog und erneut Severus Lachen in seinen Ohren klingen hörte. Er konnte sich selbst im Spiegel beim Grinsen beobachten, während er seine Zähne putzte und sich dabei an die Berührung ihrer Füße erinnerte. Das sah ziemlich albern aus und der Schaum tropfte dadurch recht unansehnlich aus seinem Mund, aber das war ihm wurscht.

Er hatte beinahe das Bedürfnis zu tanzen, als er noch kurz seine Spülmaschine einräumte und dabei fasst erneut Severus Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen spürte. Und er war sich sicher, dass zumindest sein Gang sehr federnd war, als er eine kleine Weile später überall das Licht aus machte und sich in seinem Bett einrollte, während er sich ausmalte was alles noch kommen mochte.

Er seufzte selig und ließ erneut den ganzen Abend vor seinem inneren Augen Revue passieren.

Es war wirklich alles viel besser verlaufen, als er sich das noch heute morgen erträumt hatte. Zu beginn des Tages hatte er einfach nur gehofft einen netten Mann kennen zu lernen, mit dem er vielleicht ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten hatte. Wäre die Anziehungskraft ebenfalls groß genug gewesen, dann hätte er in den nächsten paar Monaten versucht eine Freundschaft und Vertrauen aufzubauen, bevor daraus irgendwann vielleicht hätte eine Beziehung werden können.

Aber jetzt sah die Welt plötzlich ganz anders aus! Er würde zwar nicht behaupten, dass Severus und er Freunde waren, aber sie waren immerhin gute Bekannte und Harry vertraute dem Mann mit seinem Leben. Zwischen ihnen gab es außerdem genug Gemeinsamkeiten und eine Vielzahl an geteilten Erinnerungen, was die Intimität und das Verständnis sehr förderte, wie sie heute gesehen hatten.

Diese angenehme Ebene der Zweisamkeit erreichte Harry mit den meisten Menschen niemals und mit einigen wenigen erst nach Monaten! Das aufgerechnet Severus Snape die Ausnahme von dieser Regel sein würde, hätte er niemals erwartet! Nichts desto trotz erfreute ihn das über alle Maßen und er konnte es kaum erwarten Severus wieder zu sehen.

Kaum hatte er das Gedacht, da fiel sein Lächeln etwas in sich zusammen.

Sie hatten nichts Festes miteinander ausgemacht! War das nicht ein Fehler? Einer von ihnen beiden musste jetzt den ersten Schritt machen und sich bei dem Anderen melden! Oh je.

Für gewöhnlich erhielt Harry im Laufe eines Tages einen Brief von seinen Dates. Auf die meisten Antwortete er höflich, dass der Abend zwar nett gewesen wäre, er aber kein Interesse an einer Wiederholung hatte. Die wenigen Männer, die sich nicht bei ihm meldeten, waren es oft nicht wert, dass Harry sie kontaktierte. Tatsächlich hatte er erst zwei Mal per Brief nach einem zweien Date gefragt.

Aber bei Severus hatte er natürlich die Handynummer. Wenn er also wirklich gewollt hätte, dann hätte er sich jetzt sofort bei dem Mann melden können. Er hätte nicht Mal aufstehen müssen, um an sein Handy zu kommen. Doch da sie sich erst vor knapp einer Stunde verabschiedet hatten, wäre das wohl zu aufdringlich.

Aber was war dann die angemessene Wartezeit? War morgen früh zu früh? Sollte er besser bis zum Abendessen warten? Er wollte sich seine Chancen nicht versauen, weil er zu lange wartete! Nicht, dass Severus am Ende noch glaubte, dass er kein Interesse hatte. Genau so wenig wollte er aber, dass der Tränkemeister glaubte er würde klammern, nur weil er sich zu schnell meldete! In Wahrheit wollte er natürlich jetzt gerade nichts lieber als Severus direkt anzurufen. Einfach nur um seine Stimme wieder zu hören und sich darüber zu vergewissern, dass der Abend kein Traum gewesen war.

Und genau deswegen war Harry so schlecht in dem Spiel, welches sich Dating nannte! Er fand die Spielregeln absurd und er wollte sich auch nicht zurückhalten, wenn sich etwas richtig anfühlte! Es wäre so viel einfacher seine Absichten einfach brutal Ehrlich zu formulieren und zu sehen, wie der andere darauf reagierte. Warum nur mussten die Menschen ewig lang umeinander herumschleichen, bevor sie einander gestanden, dass sie an etwas bindendem interessiert waren?

Frustriert drehte Harry sich herum und starrte einen Moment durch das Fenster hinaus auf das muntere Schneetreiben.

Vielleicht sollte er sich nicht so wahnsinnig machen. Es würde sich schon alles ganz natürlich entwickeln. Er würde Severus morgen einfach schreiben und fertig. Immerhin war es doch recht offensichtlich, dass der Tränkemeister ihre Zeit auch genossen hatte.

Glaubte Harry zumindest. Hatte er doch, oder? Aber was war, wenn er sich doch irrte? Vielleicht hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet, weil er es so gerne wollte? Vielleicht war er Snape in Wahrheit total auf die Nerven gegangen?

Aber warum hätte der ihn dann von sich aus so lange umarmen sollen?

Harry knurrte frustriert auf und raufte sich die Haare. Er wusste genau, dass er sich gerade völlig unnötig in den Wahnsinn trieb, weil er es immer wieder schaffte sich beim Thema Beziehungen zu verunsichern. Manchmal war man selbst wirklich sein ärgster Feind!

Harry wälzte sich erneut herum und stieß dabei mit dem Arm unsanft gegen seinen Nachtisch. Der Bildschirm seines erschütterungssensiblen Handys, welches oben auf lag, leuchtete in der Dunkelheit grell und ließ ihn einen Moment angestrengt blinzeln.

Seufzend nahm er das Stück Technik in die Hand, nachdem er sich den schmerzenden Arm gerieben hatte, und regulierte dann die Helligkeit des Displays runter.

Da er mit seinen sich überschlagenden Gedanken ohnehin zu aufgedreht für Schlaf war, ging er im Anschluss dazu über bei Chefkoch nach einer Idee für das Abendessen am Sonntag zu suchen, wenn Hermine und Ron zu Gast kommen würden. Hermine versuchte seit einer Weile sich Vegetarisch zu ernähren, was es ihm nicht unbedingt leichter machte.

Er überlegte gerade, ob er lieber das Süßkartoffel-Curry mit Kokos-Erdnuss-Soße oder ein Zitronen-Fenchel-Risotto machen sollte, als sein Handy energisch vibrierte.

Es war halb eins, um diese Zeit versuchte normalerweise niemand mehr ihn zu erreichen. Kurz zuckte Aufregung durch Harrys Brust. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass…?

Aber nein. Es war nur eine Benachrichtigung von Goodreads, wie er enttäuscht feststellte.

Er verdrehte die Augen über sich selbst und tippte dann auf Mitteilung, nur um dann ungefähr eine Minute lang mit offenem Mund auf die Worte zu starren, die dort aufpoppten.

Er hatte eine Freundschaftseinladung bekommen. Und zwar von Severus!

Das war nicht gerade ein Liebesbrief oder eine Einladung ins Kino. Aber es war eindeutig ein erster, sachter Kontaktversuch, nachdem sie sich erst vor wenigen Momenten getrennt hatten.

Ein Strahlen ging über Harrys Gesicht.

Ihr Abendessen musste Severus wirklich was bedeutet haben, wenn er von sich aus den ersten Schritt machte, und dann auch noch so schnell! Warum machte er sich eigentlich so einen Kopf? Hier war der Beweis, dass er sich nichts eingebildet hatte!

Harry dachte nicht groß nach, sondern öffnete einfach seinen SMS-Messenger.

‚Kannst du auch nicht schlafen? HP‘, tippte er eilig und versendete die SMS, bevor er wieder zu Verstand kommen konnte.

Er wollte es nicht riskieren, dass Severus sich doch noch schlafen legte, nur weil er zu sehr bummelte. Dann wartete er mit pochendem Herzen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt so aufgeregt gewesen war, wie am heutigen Tag.

In der Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers schienen die Sekunden und Minuten gar kein Ende mehr nehmen zu wollen. Trotzdem schreckte er sich halb zu Tode, als sein Handy in seiner Handfläche summte. Beinahe wäre ihm das dumme Ding aus der Hand gefallen in der Eile zu überprüfen, was da angekommen war.

‚Es ist nicht nötig deine Nachricht zu signieren. Wie dir bewusst ist, habe ich deine Nummer eingespeichert und weiß daher mit wem ich spreche.‘, lautete die Botschaft und verursachte damit ein Stirnrunzeln bei Harry.

Das klang irgendwie schroff. Er überlegte schon, was er darauf nun am diplomatischsten antworten sollte, als schon die nächste SMS eintraf.

‚Und ja, ich kann auch nicht schlafen.‘

Harry lächelte erleichtert.

‚Ich kenne ein paar Tipps, die bei diesem Problem helfen könnten. Willst du sie hören?‘

‚Unbedingt!‘, kam nach wenigen Sekunden die Antwort.

Einen Moment fragte Harry sich, ob der Mann das wohl sarkastisch meinte. Das war per SMS wirklich nur sehr schwer rüber zu bringen. Aber selbst wenn, vielleicht sollte Harry das einfach mal ignorieren und schauen, was sich ergab.

‚Der erste Trick ist ganz einfach. Eine Tasse Kamillen- oder Lavendeltee wirkt oft beruhigend auf einen aufgewühlten Geist.‘, tippte er.

Als Antwort erschien ein verschwommenes Viereck. Kaum hatte sich der Ladekreis vollständig grün gefärbt, konnte er eine dampfende Tasse erkennen, die in einem halbdunkeln Raum auf einem runden Tisch stand. Der Zettel am Teebeutel deklarierte Lavendel-Honig.

Harry lachte seinen Bildschirm einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich räusperte und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass er völlig alleine in seiner Wohnung war und das wohl die Vorstufe von Selbstgesprächen sein musste.

‚Da warst du wohl schneller als ich. Kurz am Rande: Wenn wir planen uns auch in Zukunft Fotos zu schicken, sollten wir vielleicht zu Whatsapp wechseln? Kennst du die App und hast du zufällig eine Internet-Flat?‘, fragte er.

Die nächste Benachrichtigung, die er erhielt war von Whatsapp und bestand nur aus einem Wort: ‚Offensichtlich.‘

Harry schnaubte belustigt, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte.

‚Sehr gut! Dann weiter mit dem zweiten Trick. Das hat mir direkt nach dem Krieg sehr geholfen, als ich durch meine Albträume Schlafschwierigkeiten hatte. Hörbücher! Der Verstand kann sich einfach auf die ruhige Stimme des Erzählers konzentrieren und bevor man es weiß, hat man auch schon abgeschaltet.‘

‚Präzise Vorschläge?‘, fragte der Tränkemeister.

‚Ich höre aktuell Klassiker der Muggelliteratur. Dracula. Der Glöckner von Notre Dame. Frankenstein. Der fliegende Holländer. Haben die Weasleys mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Aber auch die Fälle von Sherlock Holmes lohnen sich immer.‘

‚Dracula zum Einschlafen? Du bist ein komischer Mann, Harry.‘, antwortete Severus und Harry fragte, sich warum er den neckenden Unterton dabei hören konnte, obwohl er die Worte nur las.

‚Wenn man es vier oder fünf Mal gehört hat, dann ist es nicht mehr so spannend, dass es einem den Schlaf raubt.‘, erklärte er prompt.

‚Wenn du das sagst. Vielleicht ist es zu lange her, dass ich das Buch gelesen habe. Nach 25 Jahren kann wohl keiner erwarten, dass ich noch jedes Detail im Kopf habe.‘

‚Ich wette, du erinnerst dich an weit mehr Details, als der Durchschnittsleser! Mit einem Verstand, wie dem deinen.‘, gab Harry zurück und meinte jedes Wort so, wie er es getippt hatte.

‚Vorsicht, Mr. Potter. Das war beinahe ein Kompliment!“

‚Von beinahe kann hier nicht die Rede sein, Severus! Es war definitiv ein Kompliment!‘

Die nächste Antwort ließ einige Minuten auf sich warten, obwohl Harry sehen konnte, dass Severus noch immer Online war und seine Nachricht auch direkt gelesen hatte. Deshalb ging Harry davon aus, dass Severus nicht so recht mit der Schmeichelei umzugehen wusste. Das sollte er sich merken!

‚Was hörst du in diesem Moment?‘, fragte Severus schließlich.

‚Nichts, um ehrlich zu sein. Keine Lust. Mir wäre gerade viel mehr danach den dritten Trick anzuwenden.‘, gestand Harry und sein Herz schlug nun so laut, dass es in seinen Ohren dröhnte.

‚Der da wäre?‘

Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Er wollte Severus nicht durch Dreistigkeit verscheuchen oder gar auf die völlig falschen Gedanken bringen. Aber er wollte auch ehrlich sein.

‚Kuscheln!‘, tippte er steiffingrig und ließ den Daumen danach ganze zehn Sekunden über dem Senden-Knopf schweben. Aber was sollte schon passieren? Er drückte den Knopf.

‚Dafür hast du dir also die Katzen angeschafft.‘, meinte Severus.

‚Quatsch. Die wärmen mir höchstens die Füße und das auch nur, wenn sie gute Laune haben. Das ist ja wohl kein Kuscheln! Richtig kuscheln kann man nur mit einem anderen Menschen.‘, erklärte er sich sofort. Er wollte nicht, dass hier irgendwelche Missverständnisse entstanden! Severus musste wissen, was er hier gerade vorschlug!

‚Hattest du nicht gesagt, du wohnst allein?‘

‚Ja, leider. Pech für mich, was?‘

‚Sieht so aus.‘

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Entweder wollte der Mann seine Anspielung nicht verstehen, oder er tat es tatsächlich nicht. Also musste er wohl noch deutlicher werden und wenn er keinen Schimmer hatte, woher er den Mut dafür nahm!

‚Wäre es nicht schön, wenn ich jemanden kennen würde, der sich gut zum Kuscheln eignen würde und der um diese Zeit auch noch wach ist? Einen attraktiven Zaubertrankmeister zum Beispiel, der innerhalb von Sekunden hier sein könnte?‘

Fünf Minuten vergingen, bevor sein Handy das nächste Mal vibrierte. Und jede einzelne Sekunde davon war die reinste Qual für Harry.

‚Harry, was schlägst du hier gerade vor?‘, fragte Severus ernst.

‚Kuscheln! Mehr nicht! Ich fände es schön dich die ganze Nacht über in den Armen zu halten und morgen früher gemeinsam aufzuwachen.‘

‚Bist du dir sicher, dass du das für eine gute Idee hältst?‘

‚Eigentlich schon, ja. Aber du wirkst nicht sehr begeistert.‘ Besorgt starrte Harry seinen Bildschirm an und betete innerlich, dass Severus ihn verstehen würde.

‚Geht das nicht zu schnell?‘ Die Skepsis des Tränkemeisters schwang in jedem Buchstaben mit.

‚Wir reden hier davon uns in den Arm zu nehmen und in einem Bett zu schlafen, Severus. Nicht von Sex oder einem Heiratsantrag. Und was weißt hier zu schnell? Wir kennen uns seit 15 Jahren. Das einzige, was mich davon abhalten würde, wäre das du nicht willst.‘

Wieder verging eine weitere gefühlte Ewigkeit. Harry konnte sehen, dass Severus mehrmals anfing zu schreiben, nur um sich dann zu unterbrechen und wieder anzufangen. Innerlich machte er sich dafür bereit eine Abfuhr zu verarbeiten, ging er doch davon aus, dass dieses Zögern auf die Suche der richtigen Wortwahl für eine Ablehnung zurückzuführen war.

Aber dann kam: ‚Hast du einen Kamin mit Flohanschluss?‘

Harry hatte die Decke zurückgeschlagen und war aufgesprungen, bevor er überhaupt nachdenken konnte. Barfuß stapfte er über den eisigen Boden seiner Wohnung bis ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Kamin war. Er warf sich in seinen Lieblingsessen, der direkt darauf ausgerichtet war und zog die Füße hoch, bevor er erneut zu tippen begann.

‚Flohkoordinaten: Schottland, Barclay House. Passwort: Gilderoy‘

Er war so aufgeregt, dass er nicht richtig still sitzen konnte. Seine Hände fummelten unablässig am Knopf seines Pyjama-Ärmels herum und er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Wenigstens musste er sich nicht sehr lang gedulden, bis grüne Flammen gefolgt von einem lauten Rauschen ertönten und Severus Snape vor ihn trat.

Als erstes fiel Harrys Blick auf die nackten Beine und Füße des Tränkemeisters, bevor er langsam an dem Mann hochwanderte. Er trug ein verfärbtes, graues Nachthemd. Vielleicht sogar das gleiche, wie damals in Harrys viertem Schuljahr. Seine Haare hingen ihm jetzt lose über die Schultern und Harry erkannte, dass sie inzwischen länger waren, als zu Hogwartszeiten. Sein Gesicht war auffällig leer, aber seine Augen brannten intensiv und analysierten offenbar jede von Harrys Regungen.

Gut, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen geschlichen hatte, sobald er den Mann erblickt hatte. Freudig stand Harry auf und trat ganz dicht an Severus heran.

„Hey!“, flüsterte er leise und legte eine Hand auf die schlanke Brust, weil er ihn einfach anfassen musste. Er musste spüren, dass Severus echt war und er das hier nicht nur träumte.

Severus antwortete nicht, aber er schwankte leicht nach vorne, lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Körper in Harrys Berührung hinein und seine Schultern schienen ein Stück abzusinken. Als hätte er sie bis zu diesem Moment in einer defensiven Schutzhaltung hochgezogen.

Harry wollte ihn nicht zum Sprechen zwingen. Severus war hier, also wollte er auch hier sein, oder? Mehr Sicherheit brauchte er im Moment nicht.

Und auch er konnte ohne weitere Laute überleben. Statt Snape also zu sagen, dass er ihm folgen sollte, ließ er seine Hand einfach nur von der Brust zum Handgelenk streicheln und zog Snape daran dann durch die Dunkelheit in sein Schlafzimmer.

Er schloss die Tür nicht hinter ihnen. Severus sollte sich nicht eingesperrt fühlen. Dafür kletterte flink in sein großes Doppelbett und schlug dann einladend die Decke auf der anderen Seite für Severus zurück.

Der Tränkemeister zögerte einen Augenblick. Im wenigen Licht, dass durch das Fenster hinein fiel, konnte Harry noch immer eine neutrale Maske in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Nach ein paar Sekunden trat der Mann endlich um das Bett herum, nur um dann gleich wieder stehen zu bleiben.

„Du solltest wissen,“, flüsterte Severus tonlos, „dass ich noch immer ab und zu Albträume habe.“

Harry lächelte verständig. „Keine Sorge. Ich auch. Aber wir können uns ja gegenseitig wecken, wenn es dazu kommen sollte.“

Der Mann nickte und zog seine Zauberstab unter dem linken Ärmel hervor, um diesen dann griffbereit auf den Nachtisch zu legen, den Harry bisher nie benutzt hatte, da er diese Seite des Bettes ebenfalls nie nutzte.

Severus kletterte steif ins Bett und legte sich auf den Rücken, wo er dann für ein paar Sekunden lag, wie ein Vampir, der jeden Moment von den Toten erwachen konnte.

Harry, der sich selbst so gelegt hatte, dass er seinen Gast betrachten konnte, grinste belustigt. Alles an dem Mann schrie danach, dass er sich unwohl fühlte und mit dieser Situation nicht umzugehen wusste. Aber da er hier war, musste sein Verstand gleichzeitig festgestellt haben, dass er hier sein wollte. Severus Snape tat schließlich nichts, was er nicht wollte.

Harry sah es daher als seine Verantwortung an, es dem Mann so einfach wie möglich zu machen.

„Dreh dich mal mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster, Severus.“, bat er flüsternd und lächelte über den misstrauischen Ausdruck, der für eine halbe Sekunde über Snapes Gesicht jagte. Doch obwohl ihm das ganze offenbar nicht gefiel, gehorchte er Harrys Anweisung und drehte sich hölzern um, bis sein Rücken zu Harry zeigte.

Sanft lächelnd hob Harry langsam eine Hand und streckte sie aus bis sie zwischen Severus Schulterblättern zu liegen kam. Der Tränkemeister zuckte nicht wirklich, aber seine Muskeln verspannten sich doch unter der Berührung. Harry überging das und ließ seine Hand einfach eine Weile dort liegen, während er seinem eigenen Herzschlag lauschte.

Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er hier gerade tat. So viel Mut hatte er seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts nicht mehr zusammengekratzt. Aber er wusste trotzdem, dass sich all seine Dreistigkeit lohnen würde, denn als er nach einer Weile glaubte, dass Severus sich jetzt an diesen Kontakt gewöhnt haben dürfte, begann er damit seinen Daumen Kreise streicheln zu lassen. Erst kleine und dann langsam immer größer werdende. Als schließlich seine ganz Hand über den Rücken des Mannes kraulte, hatte Snape sich soweit entspannt, dass Harry ihn tief ein und aus atmen hören konnte.

Harry konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu Grinsen vor Glück.

Vorsichtig rückte er ein kleines Stück näher. Die Erschütterungen im Bett sorgten dafür, dass Snape sich gleich wieder verspannte, was Harry erneut überging. Jetzt streckte er auch seine zweite Hand nach dem Mann aus, selbst wenn der Winkel irgendwie komisch war, da er auf dem einen Arm halb drauf lag.

Gefühlvoll ging er dazu über die Rückenmuskeln zu kneten und zu lockern. Angefangen bei den harten Schultern, hin zum Nacken, die Wirbelsäule hinunter bis zum Kreuz und gemächlich wieder hoch. Als er das dritte Mal wieder oben angekommen war, hatte Severus sich nicht nur komplett entspannt und atmete wieder tief durch, er ließ außerdem ab und zu genießerische Brummlaute vernehmen, die Harry regelrecht euphorisch stimmten.

Diese Geräusche waren für ihn einer der größten Vertrauensbeweise, die Severus ihm jemals erbracht hatte!

Er rutschte noch ein kleines Stück näher, dieses Mal ohne seinen Gast zu verschrecken.

Er war jetzt so nah, das nur noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihnen standen. Er nutzte das, um eine Hand entspannt an der Taille des Tränkemeisters zu legen, die andere ließ er zum Haaransatz des Mannes streicheln. Er selbst liebte es, wenn ihm jemand die Haare kraulte, und so, wie Severus den Kopf nach vorne beugte, um ihm mehr Platz zu geben, empfand der ganz ähnlich bei diesem Thema.

Harry spürte deutlich, wie Severus tief einatmete und dann selig seufzte. Er war jetzt bsolut entspannt. Keine Spur mehr von Unwohlsein.

Harry lächelte noch eine Spur breiter und rutschte die letzten Millimeter an den Mann heran, bis er sich an seinen Rücken schmiegen konnte. Seine Hand wanderte ganz automatisch weiter nach vorne und kam auf der Brust zu liegen, an der er Severus noch ein Stück an sich ran zog.

Sie passten perfekt ineinander. Harry war zwar immer noch einige wenige Zentimeter kleiner, als Severus, aber so konnte er sich an dessen Schulter schmiegen und atmete dem Mann nicht die ganze Zeit unangenehm gegen Hals oder Nacken. Als sie endlich richtig aneinander gekuschelt dalagen, konnte er es sich einfach nicht verkneifen einen kleinen Kuss auf die warme Schulter zu hauchen, die sich direkt vor seiner Nase erstreckte.

„Ist dir warm genug?“, fragte Harry flüsternd. Als Antwort erhielt er ein warmes Brummen.

„Liegst du bequem?“

Noch ein Brummen.

„Kann ich noch irgendwas tun, um es dir angenehmer zu machen, bevor ich einschlafe?“

„Ja, du könntest die Klappe halten.“, flüsterte Severus amüsiert zurück.

Harry bemühte sich gar nicht erst, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken und genoss, wie sie durch diese Regung seines Körpers noch ein bisschen besser aneinander modelliert wurden.

„Alles klar. Gute Nacht, Severus. Schlaf gut und träum was Schönes.“

Es störte ihn nicht, dass er als Antwort nur ein träges ‚Psst‘ zu hören bekam.

Lächelnd lehnte er seine Stirn gegen Severus Schulter, ließ die Wärme des Mannes ganz bewusst in sich hinein sickern und schloss die Augen.

Es war nicht die beste Nachtruhe, die er jemals gehabt hatte.

Er war wach geworden, weil Snape sich irgendwann grummelnd von ihm los gemacht hatte und ihm zu zischte, dass ihm viel zu warm wäre.

Mit schläfrigen Augen hatte er beobachtet, wie der Zaubertrankmeister erst das Schlafzimmerfenster aufriss und sich im Anschluss sein Nachthemd über den Kopf zog. Harry hatte es nicht für nötig erachtet, sich über die ruppige Art zu beschweren, denn er genoss es zutiefst wie sich die nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern und der Wange anfühlte, als Snape seine Hand wieder zu ihrem Platz auf seiner Brust zog, bis Harry sich wieder an ihn kuschelte und erneut in Schlaf versank.

Es war noch immer Stockdunkel, als er das nächste Mal wach wurde. Dieses Mal, weil sein Arm nach der langen Zeit, welche er darauf gelegen hatte, vollständig taub geworden war. Es war extrem irritieren einen ganzen Körperteil nicht spüren zu können. Und um diesen Umstand zu beheben, hatte er schlicht keine andere Wahl, als sich auf die andere Seite zu drehen. So konnte er Severus natürlich nicht länger im Arm halten, was ihm das einschlafen deutlich erschwerte. Er schaffte es trotzdem, nur um wenig später schon wieder von eisigen Armen geweckt zu werden, die sich unter sein T-Shirt schoben, um sich an ihm zu wärmen.

Harry hatte ein kleines, erschrockenes Kicksen von sich gegeben, woraufhin Severus brummte: „Hättest nicht wegrollen dürfen. Deine Schuld.“

Glücklicherweise erwärmte sich die Haut des Mannes sehr schnell unter der festen Umarmung und bald waren sie wieder eingeschlafen.

Das vierte und endgültige Mal, dass sein Schlaf unterbrochen wurde, lag weder an Severus noch an Harry selbst, sondern an Hermine, die völlig unerwartet laut zu kreischen begann.

„Harry!“, rief sie schockiert und verpasste Harry damit beinahe einen Herzinfarkt!

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, bevor er überhaupt nachgedacht hatte und deutete damit auf die Hexe, bis sein Verstand ihm noch einigen Sekunden erklärte, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte.

„Was zur Hölle, Hermine!“, knurrte er ungehalten. „Spinnst du?“

Severus brummte unzufrieden über den Lärm und festigte seinen Griff um Harrys Hüfte, Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass dieser aufrecht saß.

„Das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen!“, meinte Hermine mit großen Augen. „Ich musste mir gerade eine halbe Ewigkeit eine Schimpftirade von Jim anhören, darüber wie mies du ihn angeblich behandelt hast, bevor du ihn für irgendeinen Playboy stehen lassen hast. Natürlich habe ich dich verteidigt, weil ich ihm kein Wort geglaubt habe. Und jetzt komme ich hier her und finde dich tatsächlich mit irgendeinem Typen im Bett? Wer bist du und was hast du mit Harry Potter gemacht?“

Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Er wusste genau, dass seine beste Freundin niemals so reden würde, wenn sie wüsste, wer genau da neben ihm lag, was die ganze Sache nur noch lustiger machte.

Prustend ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und grinste den Tränkemeister an, der inzwischen auch wach genug war und ihn irritiert anblinzelte.

„Hast du das gehört, Severus? Jim hält dich für einen Playboy!“

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, aber Harry beachtete sie nicht. Stattdessen wurde sein Grinsen zu einem sanften Lächeln, als der Mann neben ihm gemächlich näher robbte und demonstrativ seinen Kopf an Harrys Brust schmiegte, sich sogar ein wenig an ihm zu reiben schien, bevor er seine ehemalige Schülerin mit eisigem Blick fixierte. Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen eine Hand in den Nacken des Mannes zu schieben und ihn zu kraulen, was die Verhältnisse wohl endgültig für alle Anwesenden klarstellen sollte.

Severus wusste so, dass er zu ihm stehen würde. Hermine wusste das auch. Und außerdem konnte Hermine an der Position des ehemaligen Lehrers sehr gut erkennen, dass Severus das hier auch wollte und beinahe sowas wie Besitzanspruch auf ihn zu erheben schien.

„Sie haben wohl noch nie was von anklopfen gehört, was Granger?“, fragte Severus finster.

„Doch, natürlich, Sir. Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, Professor.“, sagte Hermine eilig. Ein Blick in ihre Richtung zeigte Harry einen hochroten Kopf und kugelrunde Augen. „Ich hätte mich natürlich angekündigt, wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass Sie hier sind.“

Severus knurrte unversöhnlich. „Dann sollten Sie sich das besser schnell angewöhnen. Denn ich plane in Zukunft öfter in diesem Bett aufzuwachen und ich kann sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn man mich mit Gekeife weckt!“

Wieder ignorierte Harry das erschrockene Keuchen seiner Freundin und strich Severus stattdessen die Haare aus dem Gesicht, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. „Dann war die Nacht nicht allzu furchtbar?“

„Ich bin noch hier, oder?“, fragte Severus im Gegenzug leise. Seine Augen leuchteten warm und seine schmalen Lippen waren beinahe zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

Das war der Moment in dem Harry klar wurde, dass er vermutlich gefunden hatte, was er die letzten Jahre immer verzweifelt gesucht hatte.

„Stimmt auffallend.“, sagte er aber nur amüsiert. „Hast du für heute noch irgendwelche Pläne?“

Severus Stirn runzelte sich misstrauisch. „Kommt drauf an.“

„Worauf?“

„Ob du mich gerade dazu verdonnern willst mit Granger zu frühstücken oder nicht.“, stichelte der Tränkmeister beinahe schon liebevoll.

Harry lachte herzlich und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten Severus als Belohnung für diesen Scherz einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken, was Hermine erneut keuchen ließ und Severus Augen so intensiv zum Leuchten brachte, dass es Harry fast den Atem raubte.

„Keine Sorge. Hermine muss sowieso wieder zur Arbeit. Was bedeutet, dass wir den ganzen Tag hier im Bett bleiben und schwachsinnige Filme gucken können, wenn du Lust hast?“, schlug Harry vor.

„Deal!“, war alles, was Severus als Antwort darauf sagte, bevor er sich ein kleines Stück aufrichtete und nach oben streckte. Eine Sekunde später lagen schmale Lippen auf Harrys Mund, der mit einem enthemmten Wimmern darauf antwortete und den Kuss erhitzt erwiderte.

Es artete nicht in eine wilde Knutscherei aus und ihr Kuss war auch nicht ungestüm oder leidenschaftlich. Aber es war ihr erster echter Kuss und er war warm und zärtlich und sensibel. Er fühlte sich sicher und geborgen, gewollt und geliebt. Kurz: er war alles, was Harry sich nur hatte wünschen können. Er glaubte nicht, dass er schon einmal Glücklicher gewesen war!

Und irgendwie wusste er in diesem Moment einfach, dass das mit Severus und ihm funktionieren würde.

Und vielleicht hatte das auch Hermine erkannt, denn als sie und Ron am nächsten Abend zu ihrer Verabredung kamen, wunderte sich keiner von beiden ihm gegenüber darüber, dass Severus ebenfalls dabei war.

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich hoffe, euch hat dieser Oneshot gefallen. Es ist gar nicht so leicht alle Unsicherheiten, die man für gewöhnlich bei einem Date empfindet auch schriftlich richtig rüber zu bringen.  
> Wie hat euch diese entschleunigte Geschichte gefallen?  
> Konntet ihr Harrys Gefühle und deren Entwicklung nachvollziehen?  
> Und habt ihr euch bei eurem letzten ersten Date ähnlich gefühlt?  
> Ich würde mich sehr über eine Rückmeldung von euch freuen!
> 
> Bleibt Gesund und bis bald!
> 
> LG eure Mabji


End file.
